NEW PERSPECTIVE
by LightKuro
Summary: Naruto tidak meladeni anak kecil untuk diajak bermain. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi sialannya, para perempuan itu berhasil mengacaukan aturan mereka. Membuat geram sekaligus menggelegakkan amarah dan hasrat dalam waktu bersamaan.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**NEW PERSPECTIVE**

[Naruto x Sakura] & [Sasuke x Hinata]

Naruto = 26 tahun; Sasuke = 26 tahun; Sakura = 19 tahun; Hinata = 23 tahun

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO<strong>

Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan kedua tangan agar tetap santai dan tersimpan aman di kedua kantung celananya. Menjaga agar tak bergerak untuk membuka kemejanya dan memaksa memakaikan pada sosok semampai di hadapannya yang benar-benar nekat mengenakan baju kekurangan kain ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kukira ini bukan tempat untuk gadis kecil sepertimu."

Gadis itu memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali menancapkan atensinya pada sepasang manusia di sisi ruangan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kukira kau sudah diberitahu kalau aku sudah tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah lagi saat siang hari."

Brengsek! Sekarang gadis itu berani membalas ucapannya dengan nada dan maksud yang sama. Bahkan saat bicara gadis itu tak memandangnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau tahu, tempat seperti ini biasanya—"

"Aku sudah sering mendatangi tempat macam ini sejak SMA, jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Daripada itu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa temanmu bertingkah seperti itu pada kakakku?"

Naruto terhenyak sesaat ketika kalimatnya dipotong dan dengan geram akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu untuk memeriksa sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Tidak usah dihiraukan. Begitulah pasangan kekasih yang berkencan di tempat macam ini, nona." Naruto menyeringai saat memperhatikan sahabatnya dikejauhan yang tengah mendempet seorang wanita muda dengan posesif layaknya predator memproteksi mangsanya. _Dasar Sasuke brengsek_—umpatnya dalam hati.

Dan sialnya, kalimat tadi rupanya membuat gadis di hadapannya tersinggung.

"Meremehkanku lagi, Namikaze? Kau pikir aku tidak pernah berkencan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terhenyak, tapi dia suka tatapan memicing itu. Menggoda. "Kencan macam apa?" Dan entah kenapa dia menjadi bersemangat. "Makan es krim dan menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman hiburan, maksudmu?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek yang sayangnya teramat fatal akibatnya setelah itu.

Mata emerald yang memicing itu semakin tajam memanah manik safir miliknya. Ada percikan kemarahan di sana, juga tatap tak terima.

"Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

Dan itu kalimat terakhir sebelum gadis itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterpanaan saat menyadari sosok itu tak meladeni ledekannya.

"Brengsek!" desisnya lagi saat dilihatnya gadis itu berjalan menjauh menuju lantai dansa dan bergabung dengan pengunjung klub lainnya, mulai meliukkan tubuhnya diiringi dentang musik yang menghentak.

Naruto semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat memutar otaknya untuk menganalisis maksud dari gelagat aneh gadis itu beberapa waktu ini.

Mengabaikannya, eh? Bersikap dingin di depannya? Dan apa-apan dengan _dress_ hitam itu?—Ketat, pendek, punggung terbuka dan belahan dada sialan yang seakan mengintip itu benar-benar membuat Naruto geram.

Omong kosong! Naruto terlanjur mengartikan semua itu dalam defenisi yang berbeda. Maka dengan geraman dan gigi bergemelutuk, dilangkahkannya kaki untuk kembali mendekati gadis itu dengan hati memanas yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya dari mana rasa itu berasal.

"Tidak dengan gadis ini, bung." Naruto menghentakkan tangan seorang pemuda yang tengah menempel di pinggang ramping gadis yang menjadi pusat atensinya sedari tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Dia datang bersamaku," sahut Naruto cuek dan dengan tegas menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dan dia tak peduli.

Hanya saling tatap sejenak, pembuktian kepemilikan dan pemuda di hadapannya langsung mengerti lalu mengendikkan bahu, kemudian menjauh mencari target lain.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ke sini denganmu? Seingatku kau malah malu terlihat bersama gadis kecil sepertiku."

Naruto tak berniat membalas sindiran itu dan memilih menarik tangan gadis itu untuk menjauhi kerumunan. Dia butuh tempat yang lebih privasi untuk meng-_clear_-kan semua ini.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku. Kau ini apa-apaan?" Gadis itu menghentak-hentakkan tangannya untuk meminta pelepasan yang sayangnya malah semakin membuat Naruto geram karena aksi itu.

"Diam, Sakura! Jangan memaksaku membuat kita menjadi tontonan di sini!" desisnya sambil kembali menatap emerald itu dengan marah dan gemas yang bercampur satu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura terdiam dan akhirnya memilih menurut saat Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menggiringnya keluar dari tempat itu menuju tempat parkir.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto tak bicara dan hanya mengencangkan pegangannya di lengan mungil itu. Lalu saat mereka sampai di samping mobilnya, Naruto langsung memaksa gadis itu bersandar di pintu mobil dan mengurungnya dalam bentangan kedua lengannya.

"Bukan begini cara mainnya, nona Haruno." Masih berupa desisan gusar, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dan Sakura balas mendesis tak kalah gusarnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan umpatan kasarnya agar tak terucap. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya marah. Pura-pura tak mengerti atau bagaimana?

"Berpakaian minim ke tempat macam ini. Mengabaikanku dan membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh para brengsek itu. Menurutmu itu akan berhasil membuatku tertarik padamu, huh?"

Naruto bisa melihat Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat tanyanya yang terakhir. Emerald milik gadis itu terlihat berkilat indah saat menatapnya, Naruto sangat suka itu. Dan sayangnya pandangan itu malah semakin menyipit dan menajam menampakkan kemarahan yang nyata.

Gadis itu murka.

"Terlalu percaya diri sekali! Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku sedang berusaha menarik perhatianmu, tuan Namikaze? Bagus sekali! Tidak salah sebelum ini aku menyebutmu kekanak-kanakan, 'kan?" Gadis itu balik bertanya dalam nada angkuh yang sarat dengan kemarahan. Tangannya terlihat mengepal dan sama sekali tak menolak dengan kungkungan tubuh Naruto di hadapannya. Benar-benar menantang dan itu semakin membuat lelaki itu memanas.

"Aku bukan pemuda seumuranmu yang bisa kau perdaya, Sakura. Cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau bukan tipeku. Umurmu terlalu muda untuk bermain-main dengan lelaki seumuran diriku," bisik Naruto sambil menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi halus Sakura.

Dan gadis itu meledak.

"Kurang ajar!" Dan Sakura menghempaskan tangan Naruto yang tengah asyik menyentuh kulitnya. Dia juga mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga. "Berhenti bersikap sok seperti ini, Namikaze. Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau—Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik padamu dan berhenti menganggap seakan-akan aku menginginkanmu! Darimana pikiran gila itu, hah?"

Naruto terdiam. Bisa dilihatnya wajah memerah itu sangat sempurna bersanding dengan surai merah muda pemiliknya. Lagi-lagi, dia suka pemandangan itu. Bahkan teriakan gadis itu sama sekali tak mengusik kesenangannya untuk memandangi wajah cantik di hadapannya.

_Shit!_ Dia terpesona.

"Dasar konyol!"

Dan Naruto bereaksi lambat saat Sakura sudah melangkah menjauh dan kembali meninggalkannya. Ketika dia tersadar dan bergerak untuk menyusul gadis itu, semuanya sudah terlambat karena kekacauan berikutnya sudah menunggu.

Dilihatnya beberapa meter di depannya Sakura sudah bersama wanita berambut gelap dan bergerak ke arah lain di parkiran itu menuju mobil mereka.

Naruto juga bisa melihat sahabatnya—Sasuke—tengah berjalan di belakang para gadis itu, terlihat tak kalah gusar seperti dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Didengarnya Sasuke berusaha membujuk para gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu Sakura tidak minum alkohol apapun di dalam tadi. Dia akan menyetir dengan baik."

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar penolakan dari gadis bermata pucat yang berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Wanita itu jelas enggan menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bisa langsung tahu ada yang tidak beres di antara mereka. Bertengkar, eh? Menggelikan.

Dan Naruto kesulitan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang seketika kaku dan dingin karena penolakan itu. Jelas lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tidak terima, sekaligus tak berkutik.

"Sudahlah, _teme_. Biarkan mereka pulang sendiri, kita ikuti dari belakang saja."

Sasuke melirikkan tatapan tajamnya pada wajah menyeringai Naruto, dan kembali tak menemukan argumen logis untuk menolak saran itu.

"Pelan-pelan menyetirnya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya dan mengabaikan Sakura yang memutar matanya dengan bosan saat mendengar nada perintah itu. "Aku akan menelponmu nanti," lanjutnya lagi pada wanita bermata pucat yang nyatanya malah memilih mengabaikannya dan memasuki mobil tanpa menyahut.

Naruto yang semakin tak kuat menahan tawanya saat melihat itu memilih segera menjauh dengan dalih mengambil mobil untuk segera mengikuti mobil para gadis itu.

Ternyata, selain dirinya, masih ada yang lebih mengenaskan lagi malam ini. Dan cukup menyenangkan saat mengetahui orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sepertinya malam ini mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu dengan minum-minum lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

Hinata memejamkan mata dengan menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran kursi sembari memijit pelipisnya.

Kacau. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Menolak menjawab pertanyaan adik angkatnya, dia malah meminta hal lain. "Percepat saja mobilnya, Sakura."

"Tapi Sasuke tadi bilang tidak boleh begitu."

"Dan kau akan menurutinya?"

Hinata bisa melihat Sakura menyeringai sambil menggerakkan tuas persneling mobil. "Tentu saja tidak."

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat kejahilan adiknya memanuver mobil untuk menghindari buntutan mobil milik Sasuke yang sedari tadi setia mengekor di belakang mereka. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, ponsel di tas kecilnya langsung berbunyi.

Tak sulit menebak itu telepon dari siapa. Kekhawatiran berlebihan milik teman kencannya benar-benar membuat Sakura terbahak saat Hinata mengacungkan ponsel di hadapan adiknya itu.

"Biar aku yang angkat." Dan Sakura mengambil ponsel Hinata untuk meladeni si penelepon.

"Halo?"

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat mengangkat telepon itu.

"Jangan berlebihan, Uchiha. Ini biasa saja."

Hinata semakin tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah bosan Sakura. Dia tahu, teman masa kecilnya ini benar-benar paling tahu bagaimana mengembalikan _mood_-nya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku ini kebelet buang air, makanya harus cepat sampai rumah. Ya, ya, baiklah." Dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang setir mobil, Sakura menyerahkan ponsel Hinata pada pemiliknya—yang dengan senyum enggan terpaksa menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Apalagi, Sasuke?"

"_Suruh Sakura menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dan jangan masuk gedung dulu setelah sampai, kita bicara sebentar."_

Hinata menghela napas. "Sakura perlu ke kamar mandi segera dan sudah kubilang kita bicara nanti saja. Aku sedikit pusing, Sasuke, tolong mengertilah."

_"Hinata..."_

"Nanti saja, ya? _Bye._" Dan Hinata menutup teleponnya tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Biarlah lelaki itu marah, dia butuh menghindar saat ini juga, tak peduli resikonya.

Hinata menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali menyandarkan kepala dengan mata terpejam.

"Ceritakan padaku setelah ini, kakak sayang."

"Hm," Hinata hanya menyahut seadanya saat Sakura meminta hal itu. Tentu dia akan bercerita pada gadis itu. Mereka teman sejak kecil, bertetangga saat Hinata masih SD sampai SMP. Meskipun terpaut umur 4 tahun, tapi hal itu tak menghalangi keduanya untuk menjalin persahabatan dan keakraban layaknya keluarga sendiri.

Hinata bahkan sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri dan sekarang mereka memutuskan tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Mengingat Sakura baru menjalani aktivitas kuliahnya dan enggan mengikuti keluarganya yang telah pindah keluar kota, maka Hinata dengan senang hati mengajak gadis itu untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Dan malam ini, karena Temari—sahabatnya—sedang pulang ke kotanya, maka Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya pergi ke klub itu. Dan mengingat bahwa pergaulan Sakura jauh lebih luwes dibanding dirinya, maka tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Adik kecilnya itu jelas lebih berpengalaman mendatangi tempat macam itu bersama teman-temannya dibanding Hinata sendiri.

Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha?

Yah, itu nama pria yang tengah dikencani Hinata saat ini. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Bertemu tak sengaja saat_ traveling_ di Suna, berkenalan lalu berlanjut saat keduanya kembali ke Konoha.

Pria ini bukan yang pertama dalam hidup Hinata. Diusianya yang hampir menginjak 23 tahun jelas Sasuke adalah yang kesekian baginya.

Awalnya dia menganggap ini hanya kencan biasa. Tipe kekasih yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hinata bahkan tak memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh saat menyetujui keinginan Sasuke untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Berpikir bahwa mereka akan menjalin sesuatu yang santai dan perlahan.

Tapi ternyata semua prediksinya salah. Lelaki Uchiha itu jelas tak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke langsung menunjukkan keseriusannya saat minggu pertama mereka menjadi pasangan kencan. Mulai meminta sesuatu yang jelas tak bisa Hinata berikan pada lelaki itu disaat usia hubungan mereka masih seumur jagung.

Tidak! Hinata bukan tipe wanita macam itu. Dia sangat berhati-hati, terutama masalah seks. Dia tidak akan sembarangan tidur dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik secara luar-dalam. Kepercayaan jelas sangat mahal bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Kegagalan rumah tangga orangtuanya dimasalalu jelas menjadi patokan utama baginya untuk berhati-hati dalam memberikan hati dan kepercayaannya pada seorang pria.

Dan yang lebih membuat kepalanya saat ini pening adalah bahwa tadi, saat di klub, Sasuke mulai mengemukakan hal terkait sesuatu seperti hidup bersama dan menikah dalam waktu cepat. _Hollyshit!_ Hinata masih sangat muda, dia bahkan baru setahun ini lepas dari statusnya sebagai mahasiswa. Dia masih menikmati kehidupan barunya di dunia kerja. Masih banyak yang ingin dilakukannya sebelum menyandang nama baru di belakang namanya.

Dan lelaki Uchiha itu menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya dalam waktu cepat? Tidak! Terimakasih. Hinata dengan tegas menolak saat permintaan itu terucap pertamakali dari Sasuke. Dan dengan berat hati berjanji akan memikirkan hal itu saat Sasuke memintanya mempertimbangkannya.

Kacau. Ini benar-benar tidak akan berhasil. Hubungan mereka takkan sama lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>COMING SOON: SASUKE AND SAKURA<strong>

"_Kenapa kita tidak coba lakukan? Supaya kau tahu betapa aku memuja dirimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan."_

"_Masih berpikir aku yang menginginkanmu? Lihat siapa yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sini."_

_"Tutup mulutmu! Kau membuatku kehilangan kesabaran."_

* * *

><p><strong>Presented by:<strong>

**-k u r o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**NEW PERSPECTIVE**

[Naruto x Sakura] & [Sasuke x Hinata]

Naruto = 26 tahun; Sasuke = 26 tahun; Sakura = 19 tahun; Hinata = 23 tahun

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE<strong>

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berteman akrab sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar—semua tahu itu. Mereka memiliki sikap dan karakter yang jauh berbeda, tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka sanggup bersama dalam jangka waktu lama. Diantaranya adalah kebebasan dan kegemaran mencari kesenangan.

Mereka memang liar, jadi janganlah memasang ekspektasi terlalu tinggi terhadap mereka—terutama Sasuke. Karena nyatanya, Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tak pedulian dan memilih memenuhi segala keinginannya tanpa ambil pusing dengan resiko dan kondisi yang lain.

Apa yang diinginkannya, harus didapat. Termasuk dalam hal wanita. Tidak! Terutama dalam hal wanita—kalimat ini yang benar.

Dia dan Naruto punya aturan sendiri terkait hal ini. Dan Sasuke memilih kenyamanan dan dominasi saat meminta seorang wanita untuk menjadi teman kencannya. Dan para wanita itu tak boleh menolak tawarannya. Jadi saat kenyamanan itu telah berkurang kapasitasnya atau telah tergantikan dengan kenyamanan lain, maka para wanita itu harus siap didepak dan lapang dada digantikan oleh yang lain.

Yang sayangnya, aturan itu tak berlaku pada wanita terakhir yang ditargetkan oleh Sasuke. Entah mendapat karma atau apa, pria Uchiha itu harus bertemu dan terjerat dengan wanita muda yang sama sekali tak berminat dengan segala aturan mainnya.

Wanita itu berani menolak keinginannya, dia malah memaksa aturan lain dihubungan mereka yang membuat Sasuke tak berkutik selain mengikuti alur permainan itu dan sangat kesulitan untuk mengkomplainnya.

Ini untuk pertamakalinya terjadi, dia dan Naruto bahkan harus berkali-kali mengerutkan kening saat menyadari situasi ini. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha harus bersabar dan memohon pada seorang wanita agar dirinya diakui dan diterima. Bahkan dia harus melakukan banyak hal diluar kebiasaannya hanya untuk mencari sedikit persetujuan dari wanita itu.

Hinata Hyuuga. Yah, itu nama wanita sialan yang tengah membuat emosinya terkuras akhir-akhir ini. Wanita yang membuatnya melontarkan kalimat lamaran frontal tanpa aba-aba di tengah remangnya lampu klub. Tanpa persiapan. Tanpa cincin. Dan tanpa keyakinan penuh.

Ajakan itu terlontar begitu saja setelah sekian waktu gagal meyakinkan wanita itu kalau dia serius dengan hubungan mereka. Termasuk dalam seks—hal biasa yang selalu ditargetkan pria pencinta wanita sepertinya.

Sasuke tidak munafik. Dari awal dia sudah meminta hal itu dari semua wanita yang diajaknya berkencan, termasuk Hinata. Dan beruntungnya, selama ini belum pernah ada yang menolak ajakannya, kecuali Hinata. Inilah yang membuatnya sedikit bingung, karena Sasuke belum pernah mengalami situasi ini.

Dan sialnya, entah karena apa—lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menemukan penyebabnya—Hinata sanggup membuatnya tak berkutik dan tak bisa melangkah untuk menjauhi wanita muda yang jelas-jelas telah menolak ajakan tidurnya saat mereka mulai berkencan. Sasuke tak bisa berpaling dan semakin menggila untuk bisa memiliki wanita itu seutuhnya.

Maka semakin hari, semakin terkuras lagi segala daya upayanya untuk terus membujuk Hinata agar mau segera dimiliki olehnya. Bahkan lamaran _absurd_ itu tetap berlaku meskipun setelah malam itu, Naruto terus terbahak dan mengejek saat mengetahui kenekatan dirinya untuk melamar Hinata.

Ingat! Mereka adalah pencinta kebebasan. Dan kata 'menikah' terlalu tabu bagi kehidupan liar mereka. Lalu sekarang Sasuke menggunakan hal itu demi seorang wanita? Bah!

Naruto tidak mengerti—meskipun pada awalnya Sasuke juga sama bingungnya dengan sahabatnya itu. Segala hal yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hinata—semua hal itu, ternyata tak lebih karena satu alasan yang terlalu lambat untuk disadarinya. Yaitu… jatuh cinta.

Ya, Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan sayangnya kejatuhan itu terjadi pada wanita yang sulit dimengerti olehnya. Wanita yang malah mempersulit keinginannya dengan cara terus menolak dan menunjukkan keengganan untuk menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke geram. Harga dirinya terluka karena penolakan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia tak bisa beranjak. Tubuhnya menolak untuk menjauhi wanita itu. Dan isi kepala berkhianat dengan terus mencari jalan agar Hinata luluh seutuhnya dipelukannya.

Maka saat Naruto mengajukan diri untuk membantu, Sasuke melupakan harga dirinya dan menyambut bantuan itu dalam anggukan kaku.

**-New Perspective-**

Naruto berhasil. Wanita itu keluar dari sarangnya tanpa perlindungan dari siapapun. Maka dengan berjalan perlahan, Sasuke mengekor Hinata di belakang saat wanita itu melangkah menuju mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen.

Lihat pakaian itu. Brengsek!—Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Beraninya wanita sialan itu mengenakan celana sependek itu saat keluar rumah dan tanpa Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat tatapan lapar dari petugas keamanan yang tengah berjaga di gedung apartemen itu. Kalau saja dia tak terburu-buru, sudah dihampirinya lelaki brengsek itu, menghajarnya karena berani menatap sesuatu yang hanya boleh dilihat oleh Sasuke seorang—pikirnya.

Dan tepat sesaat sebelum Hinata menutup pintu mobilnya, tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menjangkau dan menghalangi pintu itu tertutup sembari menundukkan tubuh untuk menengok pengemudinya dengan seringai dingin penuh kemenangan.

"Hai, sayang. Mau kemana?"

Dilihatnya wanita berambut gelap itu tercengang dan diam seribu bahasa saat tahu Sasuke-lah yang telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Bisa bergeser? Biar aku saja yang menyetir." Sasuke tak berniat melepaskan Hinata kali ini. Wanita itu harus tahu penderitaannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Tak ada respon.

"Sayang? Jangan membuang waktu. Kupikir kau pasti ingin cepat-cepat ke suatu tempat, 'kan? Akan kuantar."

Hinata yang sudah tersadar mulai mengedipkan matanya dengan gugup, tapi tetap menurut dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berpindah tempat dan memberikan kursi kemudi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghilangkan seringainya dan menatap wajah pucat Hinata tanpa ekspresi. Ditelusurkannya mata ke sekujur tubuh berisi wanita itu. Lihatlah betapa mengerikannya wanita ini! Hanya dengan menatap saja—tanpa bersentuhan—Hinata berhasil membuat sesuatu di pangkal paha Sasuke mengeras dan berdenyut tanpa henti.

Berbagai umpatan mulai bersileweran di kepala Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak meraih dan membenamkan bibirnya di sekujur tubuh putih itu.

"Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, sayang?" bisiknya tajam dengan mata tak lepas dari wajah Hinata. "Tidak merindukanku, hm?"

"S-Sasuke, kumohon, saat ini Sakura sedang—"

"Tenang saja, itu bohong."

"Eh?"

"Sakura tidak apa-apa, Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Apa?"

Sasuke enggan menjawab lagi, dia mulai menjalankan mobil tanpa meminta pendapat.

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!? Dimana Sakura?"

"Jalan-jalan dengan Naruto, mungkin?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil terus melajukan mobil tanpa memandang Hinata. Diliriknya sekilas ke arah wanita itu, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata sudah menekukkan wajahnya dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Dia tahu wanita itu cerdas, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menyadari kalau ini hanya permainan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membuatnya keluar sarang tanpa tameng siapapun. Wanita itu cepat membaca situasi, dan itulah yang disukai Sasuke darinya.

Sasuke juga suka kesenyapan, jadi bukan masalah besar baginya saat Hinata tak bicara sepatah katapun sepanjang jalan, asalkan wanita itu tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Dan saat mobil sudah memasuki basemen parkir di gedung apartemen miliknya, Sasuke sengaja menghentikan mobil itu di tempat yang berjauhan dari mobil lain di sudut parkiran.

Dia bahkan kesulitan menahan seringainya saat mendapati tubuh Hinata yang sudah tegang saat menyadari sitausi macam apa yang tengah menantinya.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kita bicara di sini saja, ya?" ucap Sasuke pelan sembari mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus sayang surai gelap Hinata.

"Sedikit kekanakan rasanya kalau kau terus menghindar. Apalagi terus meminta Sakura dan Temari menemanimu kemana-mana hanya karena tidak ingin berduaan denganku."

Hinata masih belum menatapnya. Sasuke gemas melihatnya, dan mulai gusar.

"Dan akan semakin kekanakan lagi kalau aku menyingkirkan mereka dengan cara kasar kalau kau terus mempertahankan trik ini, sayang." Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, menundukkan kepala dan mulai mengenduskan hidungnya di helaian wanita itu.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Jangan meminta waktu lagi, terlebih meminta pergi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu," bisik Sasuke tajam sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata, lalu dengan cepat menarik tubuh itu ke arah tubuhnya, dengan paksaan, mendudukkan Hinata tepat di atas pangkuannya, berhadapan.

"Sasuke, apa yang—"

Tidak peduli dengan hentakan penolakan dan pukulan lengan Hinata, Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir wanita itu dan melumatnya penuh gairah.

Luarbiasa. Sekarang dia benar-benar _turn on_ dengan cepat. Hanya berciuman. Ah, sial! Berapa hari dia tak menyentuh bibir sialan ini. Ditambah lagi saat beberapa waktu setelahnya, Hinata tak lagi berontak dan malah mulai membalas lumatan Sasuke dengan sama berhasratnya. _Fuck!_ Wanita ini benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya menggila.

Entah berapa lama mereka saling melumat, memberi jeda singkat hanya untuk sedikit hirupan napas, lalu melanjutkan lagi dengan menggebu seakan tak ada hari esok. Sasuke bahkan mulai tak sabar dan melarikan tangannya ke arah payudara Hinata, menyentuh dan mulai meremasnya dengan gemas. Sedang tangan yang lain mulai gelagapan mencari ujung keliman bawah kaos wanita itu dengan bibir masih bertaut.

Tidak lupa juga dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya pada Hinata. Meminta Hinata menyadari bahwa miliknya sudah benar-benar mengeras dan menginginkan wanita itu sekarang juga.

Hinata mengerang di mulutnya dan Sasuke merasa diatas angin. Hanya sekian detik, tapi rupanya Hinata mulai tersadar dan menyadari dimana letak kedua tangan Sasuke. Dengan geraman gusar, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sudah berhasil mendorong wajahnya menjauh dan sebelah tangan wanita itu mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang tadi sudah siap merobek kaos bajunya.

Masih memangku Hinata, mereka bertatapan dalam deru napas memburu. Hinata dengan wajah meronanya dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam penuh kesal dan kecewa akibat penolakan itu.

Lagi, terjadi lagi.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menyentuhkan hidungnya di bibir Hinata. Menghirup napas wanita itu adalah candunya sekarang.

"Apa harus sesulit ini, Hinata?" bisik Sasuke pelan, sarat emosi. "Kenapa kita tidak coba lakukan? Supaya kau tahu betapa aku memuja dirimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti," sahut Sasuke lagi sambil mencengkeramkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, dan… ah, Sasuke benci ini. Mata wanita itu memerah. Kenapa wanita selalu mengikutsertakan tangisan dimasalah mereka?

"A-aku butuh waktu lagi," rengek Hinata sambil menempelkan tangannya di kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Hinata. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Apa ini hanya tentang seks?" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke, kali ini dengan sorot mata tak terima. "Apa kau menyamakan aku dengan para gadismu yang—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya dan menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak besarnya. "Kenapa kau harus membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, hah?"

Bagaimana lagi caranya agar wanita ini paham dan menyadari keseriusan dirinya?

"Kau takut hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil? _Bullshit!_ Kita menikah dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan diriku meninggalkanmu, apalagi sebaliknya."

"Menikah tidak segampang yang kau ucap—"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Benar-benar mencintaimu," desis Sasuke sambil menyatukan kening mereka. "Ini untuk pertamakalinya… dan kau kejam menyiksaku seperti ini." Dan kalimat terakhir ini benar-benar diucapkan dengan nada nelangsa sarat permohonan.

Tidak peduli betapa menyedihkan kondisinya saat ini. Sasuke merasa sudah limit-nya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke ingin Hinata tahu bahwa dia sungguh menginginkan wanita Hyuuga itu, mencintainya. Dan tak peduli kalau harus memperlihatkan keputusasaan—kalau itu bisa membuat Hinata menerimanya—meski itu pantang bagi seorang Uchiha macam dirinya. Sasuke sungguh sudah tak peduli lagi. Dia menginginkan Hinata. Hanya Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA<strong>

"Heh, jidat. Penglihatanku saja atau memang orang di ujung itu menatap ke arah kita?"

Sakura yang tengah asyik memainkan ponsel langsung mendongak untuk merespon bisikan temannya. Tepat saat inderanya menangkap sosok itu, maka dengan refleks mulutnya mengumpat tanpa komando.

"_Shit!_ Kenapa si brengsek itu ada di sini?"

"Hah?" Teman yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya terkaget melihat respon itu. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Lupakan. Ayo kita pergi." Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menyambar tas dan bergerak bangun dari duduknya.

"Tapi—"

"Cepat, Ino!" sahut Sakura. Tapi belum sampai kakinya mencapai lapangan parkir kampus, sosok itu sudah membayangi langkahnya dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Sakura terpekik saat lengannya ditarik ke belakang.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

Sakura menggeram dengan mata menajam, menghentakkan tangan mencoba melepas cengkeram itu yang berbuntut pada kekesalan yang bertambah karena tak berefek apapun. Lengannya masih dicekal, sosok itu bahkan menyeringai saat melihat wajah marah Sakura.

"Masih berpikir aku yang menginginkanmu, tuan Namikaze?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tajam. "Lihat siapa yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sini."

Dan seringai itu lenyap. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan Naruto berubah menajam seperti miliknya. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu mendengus meremehkan. "Dan siapa yang terlalu percaya diri sekarang?"

Apa-apaan lagi orang ini? Pikir Sakura. Kenapa menggunakan trik yang sama seperti tempo hari saat di parkiran klub?

"Err—maaf, apa kau butuh bantuan, Sakura?"

Seketika Sakura dan Naruto tersadar bahwa masih ada Ino di samping mereka. Dan gadis berambut kuning pucat itu memandang mereka penuh penasaran dan geli yang bercampur.

"Tidak, terimakasih nona cantik, aku akan meminjam temanmu sebentar. _Urgent_."

Dan Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sengaja saat mendengar rayuan murahan Naruto pada Ino yang kini langsung memerah wajahnya saat melihat tatapan menggoda dari safir Naruto.

"Dan aku tidak akan macam-macam padanya—kalau itu yang kau takutkan. Hanya sedikit masalah keluarga."

"Oh, oke. Kutinggal kalau begitu." Dan Ino benar-benar terperdaya sekarang dengan pesona lelaki itu, Sakura bahkan harus mencubit lengan Ino dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Sialan kau, Ino!" bentak Sakura, "Kau tahu si brengsek ini bohong. Dia ingin menggangguku, cepat tolong aku!"

Ino yang masih mengerling menggoda ke arah Naruto hanya meringis dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura.

"_He is sexy as hell. _Ladeni saja gangguannya. Kali saja nanti—"

"_Shut up, bitch!"_ Sakura benar-benar meraung sekarang, apalagi saat dilihatnya Naruto kembali menyeringai karena sudah pasti lelaki itu bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura bahkan harus mengumpat lagi saat ingin menjangkau Ino yang sudah berlalu dengan melambaikan tangan menjauhinya, tapi tak bisa karena sebelah tangannya masih dicengkeram Naruto dengan erat.

"Astaga! Maumu apa sebenarnya? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Wow. Mengejutkan bahwa selain berpengalaman dengan tempat hiburan malam ternyata kau senang sekali mengumpat ya, nona Haruno."

"Dan apa urusannya denganmu?" sahut Sakura dengan lantang. Gadis ini benar-benar tak menyadari efek dari sikap menantangnya terhadap pria di hadapannya. Dia hanya menatap jengkel pada sosok Naruto yang terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak seperti sedang menahan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya kembali berontak karena Naruto sudah berjalan menarik tangannya ke arah mobil lelaki itu.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan ini lagi, Namikaze. Lepaskan aku!" Dan dia masih sibuk menghentak dan berteriak, tak peduli pada tatapan beberapa teman kampusnya yang melihat mereka dengan tatap penasaran.

Tapi Naruto jauh terlihat tak peduli, karena dengan cuek dia masih menggiring Sakura dalam diam. Berkali-kali Sakura harus mengumpat lagi saat lelaki itu memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan merebut tas miliknya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka, menghalangi Sakura kabur dan mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam tas gadis itu. Sakura bahkan tercengang saat lelaki itu memfungsikan ponselnya, seperti sedang mengetik sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya menyerahkan ponsel milik Sakura dan menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam, dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu di permukaan wajahnya, ingin menjauh tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untukmu, nona kecil. Ini untuk kakakmu." Lelaki itu berbisik pelan di depan wajahnya. Sakura bisa melihat safir jernih itu menelusur setiap inci kulit wajahnya. Kontradiktif sekali dengan ucapannya.

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan Hinata? Kau sedang merencanakan apa dengan Sasuke?"

Oh tidak! Sakura harus menahan napasnya saat melihat cengiran itu terpampang di dekat wajahnya.

"Gadis pintar. Kupikir Hinata hanya membual saat membanggakan kecerdasanmu. Ya, aku sedang membantu Sasuke dan kau harus turut serta kalau ingin hubungan mereka berhasil."

"Siapa yang bilang aku setuju dengan hubungan mereka? Temanmu itu mesum sepertimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia macam-macam pada Hinata."

Sakura semakin mengernyit saat Naruto terbahak dan menjauhi pintu mobil untuk memegangi perutnya. Lelaki itu sudah terlihat santai dari sebelumnya, dia bahkan tak seketat tadi mengantisipasi pemberontakan Sakura.

"Kau juga ternyata sangat lucu ya, nona pinky?" Sakura kembali menajamkan tatapannya saat mendengar Naruto kembali ingin mengejeknya. "Siapa yang tempo hari mengirimiku pesan tentang keberadaan kalian di klub supaya dua idiot itu bisa bertemu, huh?"

Naruto membuka lebar-lebar pintu mobil dan tak melarang Sakura untuk keluar dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Itu artinya kau menginginkan mereka berbaikan, 'kan?"

"Itu dulu!" ucap Sakura dengan sewot, "Sasuke semakin membuat runyam dan mengacaukan Hinata. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Maka akan kukatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kembali kepemikiran awal. Kau akan setuju dengan hubungan mereka."

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Naruto dengan sorot bertanya dan menantang sekaligus. Gadis ini benar-benar tak sadar sedang bermain api dengan siapa.

**-New Perspective-**

Sakura masih menyilangkan tangannya, menolak menatap Naruto dan pura-pura fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan ketus yang sengaja ditampakkan.

"Tidak usah bawel, kau duduk manis saja. Aku hanya perlu menahanmu sebentar lagi."

"Kita sudah melewati jalan ini dua kali, tuan playboy. Ini yang kau sebut rencana? Sungguh kreatif!" cerocos Sakura penuh nada sarkartis.

"Apa kau memang secerewet ini? Aku tidak yakin ada anak lelaki yang tertarik padamu."

Sakura terbelalak. Brengsek benar lelaki di sampingnya ini, meremehkannya lagi. Sakura perlu membalasnya. Maka dengan gerak disengaja, dia mengangkat sebelah kaki jenjangnya yang hanya mengenakan rok denim pendek untuk duduk menyilang dengan gaya seduktif. "Ada kok! Idiot di sebelahku ini jelas sangat tergoda dengan pesonaku."

Dan sekali lagi Sakura harus mengumpat saat mobil direm mendadak, dia bahkan harus tersentak ke depan karena itu, untung seatbelt-nya terpasang dengan baik.

"Apa kau gila!?" Teriaknya pada Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah tak berekspresi. "Kita bisa tabrak—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan coba menggodaku, nona kecil."

Sakura kembali terdiam saat hembusan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kuat, membuatnya meringis. Sakura menatap bola mata Naruto dalam diam, mencoba menerka penyebab perubahan suasana yang drastis ini.

Dia hanya bercanda tadi, kenapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba jadi serius?

Maka dengan kebiasaan tak mau kalah, Sakura menolak untuk menunduk dan malah terus membalas tatapan tajam Naruto dengan sorot andalannya, menantang balik.

"Jangan tergoda kalau begitu. Aku biasa melakukan ini, tuan Namikaze."

"Kau—"

Sedikit bermain-main lagi, mungkin?

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau memang ingin, bilang saja…" bisik Sakura pelan, menggoda, sembari menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh rahang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau gadis kecil sialan, Sakura." Desisan tajam Naruto seketika membuat Sakura meremang saat mendengar nada berat itu. Ditambah lagi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Sialan! Sakura benar-benar…

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau membuatku kehilangan kesabaran." Maka dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura menarik kepala Naruto ke arah wajahnya. Dengan tak sabaran meraup mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Mulai melumat dengan diiringi sesuatu yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi.

Dia mengumpat dalam hati, otaknya berteriak dengan keras untuk menghentikan itu. Tapi tubuhnya menolak, terutama bagian mulut dan tangan. Dimana mereka—kedua tangannya—mulai menelusup di helaian rambut cerah Naruto dan lidahnya mulai berontak untuk mencari benda sejenisnya.

Dan bertambah parah lagi saat dirasakannya Naruto merespon kenekatannya dengan tak kalah bersemangat. Pria itu membuka mulutnya untuk Sakura, dan membiarkan lidah gadis itu memulai perang basah mereka. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan tangan kokoh Naruto merambat di pinggang dan punggungnya, mencengkeram gemas, membuatnya mengerang.

Ini salah. Tentu saja.

Ingat! Mereka berada di mobil ini untuk misi penyatuan Hinata dan Sasuke. Dia bahkan harus merutuki dirinya sendiri saat bersedia bersekongkol dengan Naruto agar Sasuke mudah menemui Hinata dan meluruskan kekeraskepalaan mereka.

Yah, Sakura tahu Sasuke memang serius dengan kakak angkatnya. Ditambah lagi saat Naruto bersumpah ini pertamakalinya Sasuke mencintai seorang perempuan dan berniat menikahinya, maka Sakura berniat memberi kesempatan itu. Karena dia juga tahu, Hinata menganggap Sasuke lebih spesial dibanding teman kencannya yang lain. Maka Sakura akan membantu sebisanya agar hubungan mereka berhasil, karena dia juga tahu ini hanya masalah kepercayaan dan keyakinan saja. Sepele.

Tapi sepertinya malah Sakura yang mengalami kekacauan saat ini. Lihatlah! Dia bahkan tak bisa menghentikan lumatan dan kecupannya di bibir Naruto. Tangannya pun semakin erat mencengkeram leher dan rambut lelaki itu.

Sakura juga bisa tahu tangan Naruto sekarang sudah membelai paha bagian dalamnya dengan menggoda. Yah, Sakura tergoda dan dia mulai mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Ini gila! Lelaki ini benar-benar membangkitkan gairahnya. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin ini terjadi, lelaki ini selalu meremehkannya. Sakura tidak terima. Tapi…

"Uhmm—Oh!" Sakura tak bisa menahannya saat lidah Naruto beralih ke lehernya dan mulai mengecupinya dengan tak sabaran. Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat ke arah kemeja lelaki itu, mencoba membuka kancing teratasnya dan…

"_Shit!_ Cukup, Sakura!" tangan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar Naruto mengumpat dan menghentikan gerak mulut dan tangannya di tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa—"

"Ini tidak boleh, aku tidak…"

Sakura bisa melihat Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dan terlihat canggung di tempat duduknya.

"Maaf," Dan seketika hasrat yang menguasai tubuh dan pikiran Sakura merosot dengan drastis saat mendengar satu kata itu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak berminat dengan anak kecil sepertiku," sahut Sakura dengan dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan.

Dia tak ingin menatap Naruto lagi, dan bisa didengarnya lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Ini tidak akan berhasil, Sakura. Terlalu riskan bagiku, karena… yah, kau tahu, seperti sebutanmu, aku playboy, tak berniat tinggal di satu tempat. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu salah satu dari tempat itu. Tidak—dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adik kesayangan Hinata, aku tidak akan main-main dengan hal itu. Terlebih kau terlalu muda untuk—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura merasakan matanya memanas tanpa sebab yang bisa dimengertinya. "Aku bukan gadis polos sampai tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu—kau bisa lihat itu," ucapnya dengan nada yang diusahakan setegar mungkin. Dia ingin menangis, dia tidak suka ini.

"Sakura, aku—"

"Lupakan kejadian ini dan sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindari kontak denganmu."

"Bukan begitu maksudnya."

"Antarkan aku pulang sekarang. Dan kupastikan ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Sakura benar-benar menolak untuk menatap Naruto lagi. Dia membiarkan lelaki itu kembali menghela napas dan menjalankan mobil dalam diam. Sepanjang jalan, tak ada dari mereka yang kembali memulai perbincangan, bahkan hanya sekedar ledekan dan sindiran.

Sakura bungkam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmata. Dadanya bergemuruh, dia marah, kesal, dan… berbagai macam hal yang kebanyakan darinya tak bisa dimengerti olehnya kenapa rasa-rasa itu bisa muncul hanya karena penolakan lelaki itu.

Pria itu membuatnya bingung. Menginginkannya tapi menolak. Menyambut tapi melemparnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Ingin membalasnya? Tidak! Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu, karena dia tahu apa resikonya kalau sampai dia melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil bahaya itu.

Jadi, dia akan menyetujui Naruto kali ini. Menghindari kontak dengan lelaki ini jelas pilihan tepat untuk sekarang.

Meski sakit di dadanya ini…

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Presented by:<strong>

**-k u r o-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA<strong>

Hinata suka film drama, apalagi kalau drama-romantis. Itu favoritnya. Memangnya siapa gadis atau wanita normal yang tidak senang dengan _genre_ satu itu? Lumrah saja, 'kan?

Sayangnya itu hanya dalam aspek film atau serial tivi saja. Kalau dalam kehidupan nyata? _No_! Hinata akan menghindarinya dan malah memilih _genre_ singkat, jelas, dan cepat kalau itu berkaitan dengan dunia _real-_nya.

Apalagi dalam percintaan.

Mana sudi dia bermuram durja dan mendayu-dayu hanya untuk menghadapi seorang teman kencan, terlebih tipe seperti Sasuke.

Oke, Hinata tidak akan ambil pusing terkait masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Dia mulai jenuh memperpanjang masalah ini. Yup, jangan kaget. Tidak akan ada konflik berlebihan, Hinata akan mengakhirinya.

Meskipun sekarang dia harus menekuk wajah dan bersilang tangan melihat adik manisnya terbahak menertawakannya.

"Segini saja, huh?"

Hinata mengerutkan kening tak suka mendengar nada mengejek itu.

"Apa feromonnya benar-benar _wow_ sampai kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi?"

Hinata enggan menanggapi, dia beranjak menuju lemari pendingin. Sia-sia saja sesi curhat ini, Hinata kena _bully_.

"Apa dia—"

"Sakura, kau bilang kau tidak masalah kalau aku dengannya."

"Ya, tentu. Tapi tidak asyik sekali kau kalah secepat ini, Hinata."

"Aku tidak kalah. Hanya tidak ingin ribet."

"Sama saja, 'kan?"

Hinata menghela napas dan mengambil _cola_ dingin untuknya dan Sakura, lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," ucap Hinata lirih, terdengar ragu dan malu. "Aku menginginkannya, setiap waktu."

Bahkan Hinata tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat raut tercengang Sakura.

"Kau… serius?"

Malas saja menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Ma-maksudku, kau bahkan tidak begini saat bersama Gaara. Padahal dia jauh lebih seksi dari Sasuke—Hufft—_Oh, God_!"

"Bagus sekali kau menertawakan kakakmu, heh!?" Hinata gelagapan, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya di depan Sakura.

Dan Sakura langsung terbahak lagi tanpa peduli tatapan tajam Hinata.

"Wow! Tunggu sampai Temari dengar ini—khuhukhu—kakakku yang suci tidak bisa membendung gairah panasnya pada seorang playboy Uchiha? Astaga! Apa segitunya dia membuatmu horny?"

"Sakura!" Bagaimana bisa Sakura menggunakan kata sevulgar itu untuk mengejeknya? Keterlaluan! "Bukan itu maksudnya!"

"Lalu!? Oke, aku tahu kalian saling jatuh cinta—jangan mengelak! Itu sangat terlihat jelas—tapi, yah, kau dulu juga cinta dengan Gaara tapi masih sanggup mengontrolnya, 'kan? Dan apa bedanya dengan Sasuke sekarang? Dia bahkan jauh lebih brengsek dibandingkan mantan-mantanmu. _Oh my!"_

"Dia berbeda," ucap Hinata, kembali dengan suara lirih dan wajah menunduk, meskipun masih bisa memastikan bahwa Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya karena dua kata itu.

"Kau tidak lihat, sorot matanya jauh berbeda dari pertamakali kami bertemu, Sakura. A-aku…" Hinata hanya menghela napas, antara pasrah, lelah, dan geram pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih menunduk dan memainkan kedua ujung jemarinya di atas perut, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu merangkul pundaknya, tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, tidak usah dilanjutkan," ucap Sakura dengan suara menenangkan. "Kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Butuh apalagi?"

"Cinta saja tidak cukup, butuh dari sekedar itu untuk—"

"Komitmen? Itu yang kau inginkan? Hei! Dia sudah menawarkannya padamu, 'kan? Bahkan kudengar dari Naruto, Sasuke melanggar sumpah mereka untuk melajang sebelum umur 30 hanya demi mendapatkanmu, kakak sayang. Dia serius padamu."

"Aku tahu." Hinata masih menatap Sakura, sedikit aneh melihat adiknya lebih optimis dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tadi kau menertawakanku."

"Hah? Oh! itu—hufft—maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahannya tadi. Yah, kupikir akan ada beberapa _scene_ lagi baru kalian mau bersatu. Eh, tak kukira secepat ini kau menyerah. Ah! Tidak asyik!"

Pletak!

"Aww! Kakak!" Heh, kalau dalam keadaan begini saja Sakura akan memanggilnya kakak.

"Hukuman untukmu karena berani menertawaiku."

"Jeez, serba salah menghadapi orang yang sedang kasmaran. Emosinya labil! Tadi galau, sekarang marah-marah. Merepotkan!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Sakura. Ah, Sakura benar, merepotkan sekali menghadapi orang yang sedang kasmaran. Mengontrol dirinya saja Hinata kesusahan, apalagi kalau menghadapi Sasuke. Ck! Terlebih lelaki itu benar-benar tak sabaran. Dan ini semakin membuatnya pusing, bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa bermain _pelan_?

Karena Hinata tahu resikonya, satu saja kata 'ya' darinya, maka Sasuke akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun, lihat saja, sudah pasti begitu.

Dan tidak ada yang bisa membantunya lagi kalau momen itu datang. Bahkan Temari dan Sakura tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

**-New Perspective-**

"Aku saja!"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Merasa gugup, eh? _Oh crap_! Pantas saja Sakura terus menertawakannya. Dia wanita dewasa, ingat! Bukan remaja kemarin sore. Kenapa harus segelisah ini?

Dan seruan Sakura dari luar kamarnya tadi cukup menambah kerisauan Hinata, karena dengan mudah dia bisa menebak siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu saat Sakura membukakan pintu apartemen mereka.

Dan bertambah gugup lagi saat disadarinya Sakura tak memanggil dirinya untuk keluar. Tidak mungkin Hinata salah tebak, karena dia yang meminta orang itu menjemputnya malam ini. Tapi, kenapa dia tak segera diminta keluar? Memangnya sedang apa mereka di luar sana?

Oke, Hinata memang sengaja tinggal di kamarnya, menunggu. Seperti saran Sakura, sedikit jual mahal lagi dan jangan biarkan orang itu tahu kalau Hinata antusias menunggu kedatangannya. Ralat—sedikit antusias. Ah, ego wanita.

Dan tepat sebelum Hinata memutuskan beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk menengok keluar, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Masuklah Sakura dengan seringai jahilnya, bersiul pelan sembari memicing nakal.

"Kalian sungguh menggelikan," ucapnya, dan kembali membuat Hinata mengernyit. "Dia bahkan berniat menerobos ke sini saat aku sengaja berbasa-basi, khukukhu. Dasar tidak sabaran."

Hinata sedikit tercengang, teman kecilnya ini senang sekali menggoda. "Kau ini! Sungguh—"

"Kau juga sudah tidak sabar, 'kan? Dan wow! Pilihanku memang hebat, kau benar-benar terlihat _hot_ dengan _dress_ itu. Kita taruhan! Berapa lama kau bisa memakainya sebelum dia menyingkirkannya dari tubuh seksimu?"

"Sakura! Tidak ada hal semacam itu malam ini. Kami hanya akan bicara, itu saja!" Hinata menolak memandang Sakura yang tengah membantunya merapikan _BodyCon dress _hitam yang tengah dipakainya.

"Konyol!" Sakura hanya menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mematahkan kalimat Hinata. "Bersenang-senanglah malam ini, Hinata. _Relax, okay_?

Hinata mengangguk dan mengecup kedua pipi Sakura sebelum melangkah keluar untuk menemui tamu yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Dia tahu, Sakura tidak akan keluar lagi menemaninya, Hinata akan maju sendiri.

Dan bunyi _heels_-nya cukup membuat sang tamu berdiri dan menancapkan atensinya hanya pada Hinata saat dia sampai di sana.

Mereka bertatapan. Setidaknya itu yang ditangkap Hinata, tidak yakin sebenarnya—mengingat kemana saja mata gelap itu menjelajah saat mereka berhadapan.

"Hei." Hinata menyapa pelan dengan mata tak teralihkan dari manik gelap sang tamu.

Dan belum sempat dia memikirkan kata lanjutan, matanya langsung terbelalak saat sosok di hadapannya dengan cepat menyambar pinggang-tengkuknya dan melumat bibirnya tanpa izin, dengan semangat.

"Sas—uhmm!" _Shit!_ Belum apa-apa, mereka sudah sepanas ini. _Oh no!_ Semoga Sakura benar-benar bersembunyi di kamarnya dan tidak melihat ini.

Kaki Hinata melemah, tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak orang itu. _Clutch_ di tangannya saja sampai jatuh. Dan sialnya lagi, bibirnya meladeni sang lawan—hampir sama bersemangatnya.

Saat paru-paru terasa berteriak, maka barulah kedua bibir itu terlepas, dengan napas panas menguar dari masing-masingnya. Terengah.

"Kamarmu atau di sini, _baby_?"

Hinata kembali terbelalak saat mendengar bisikan itu. "Sasuke! Sakura di kamarnya!"

Dan sumpah dia merutuk sejadinya saat melihat kekehan Sasuke di bibirnya. Sakura akan menyesal mengatakan Gaara lebih seksi dari kekasihnya yang satu ini. Jelas seringai itu berhasil memanaskan sekujur tubuh Hinata dan langsung menimbulkan fantasi liar di kepalanya.

"Bukan salahku. Kau sungguh sangat—"

"Dan kita akan _dinner_ malam ini—kalau kau lupa." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan meskipun dia sendiri sedikit menyesali rencana itu, saat ini. Sungguh, tampilan Sasuke malam ini membuatnya ingin segera menarik lelaki itu ke kamarnya sekarang juga kalau tidak ingat pesan Sakura, _slow down_.

"Ya, tentu aku ingat." Sasuke masih tak menghilangkan kabut gairah itu di matanya, Hinata melihatnya dengan jelas. "Dan setelah _dinner_ sialan ini selesai, tidak akan ada penolakan lagi kan, sayang?"

Hinata menghela napas dan menolak menatap lagi ke manik sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke—harus menghindar—sebelum sorot itu memancing gairahnya untuk mengacaukan rencana malam ini sebelum waktunya .

Dengan pelan dia menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke di pinggangnya, memungut _clutch_-nya dan melangkah lebih dulu menuju pintu. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar, sayang."

Dan hanya dengan satu panggilan itu, Hinata bisa menyakini seringai Sasuke semakin merekah di belakangnya, meskipun dia tidak menengok untuk melihat.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO<strong>

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh di sini saat kalian pulang nanti?"

Naruto menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Dia sendiri duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan terentang di sandaran sofa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau hanya akan tersiksa dan iri."

Naruto mengangkat alis, tanda bertanya. Dia sudah sering tuh mendapati Sasuke bercinta secara _live_. Tidak pernah dia merasa iri, toh dia juga bisa melakukan itu kapanpun dan dengan siapapun.

"Tidak sama seperti biasa, _dobe_." Dan Naruto melihat seringai mengejek itu di wajah Sasuke, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cinta, kau akan benar-benar sakit melihatnya."

Oke, pengakuan _absurd_ apa itu? Dia bilang _cinta_? Frontal sekali! Jangan memaksa Naruto berpikir keras untuk mengartikan itu, tapi izinkan saja dia terbahak untuk meresponnya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Terbahak, dengan kedua tangan memegang perut. Membuat Sasuke menghilangkan seringainya dan memilih menatap sahabatnya dengan sorot tajam.

"_Damn_! Hahaha… Astaga, _teme_! Ada apa denganmu, hah? Khekekhe, menggelikan. Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

Sungguh Naruto menganggap pengakuan Sasuke sangatlah lucu. Apa pentingnya Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya? Benar-benar…

"Kau tidak mengerti, _dobe_."

"Ya, ya, maaf. Bukan maksudku—hufft." Masih saja dia memegang perutnya. "Aku bersumpah akan sering mentraktir Hinata karena ini. Luarbiasa sekali dia sanggup membuatmu _out of character_ begini."

"Jangan harap bisa mengajak pacarku pergi makan. Kubunuh kau!"

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tak peduli, masih dengan mulut tertutup menahan tawa.

"Berhenti menertawaiku! Dan jangan datang padaku kalau nanti kau disiksa Sakura karena hal serupa."

Seringai licik Sasuke muncul lagi. Tepat setelah Naruto membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar nama Sakura.

"Maksudmu!?" desis Naruto waspada. Sialan! _Mood-_nya berubah drastis karena satu nama itu. Ditambah saat dia melihat Sasuke terkekeh mengejek.

"Berapa lama kita saling kenal, _dobe_? Kau masih kencing di celana saja aku sudah bersamamu. Jelas sekali perkara seperti tidak luput dariku. Dan seingatku—" Naruto benci kalau melihat Sasuke sok berpikir seperti itu, "kau pantang bermain dengan gadis ingusan, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya," sahut Naruto dengan dingin dan memalingkan wajah. Bodoh! Itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Baguslah!" Naruto melihat Sasuke meraup kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu tepat sebelum dia melangkah keluar, Naruto melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkah untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Karena Hinata bilang gadis_ pinky_ itu ingin didekatkan dengan Sai. Mereka pernah bertemu dan juga seumuran. Kupikir boleh juga, daripada dia bersama om-om playboy sepertimu, 'kan?"

Tepat setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto terpaku tanpa alasan jelas. Tangannya mengepal, perasaan senangnya sesaat lalu benar-benar lenyap tak berbekas.

Sasuke bilang apa tadi!?

…_ingin didekatkan…_

Dengan siapa!?

…_Sai… Mereka seumuran…_

"_Hell_!"

Apa-apan ini!? Sakura dan bocah Uchiha ingusan yang tak kalah brengsek dibandingkan kakak sepupunya itu!?

Bagai tersambar petir, Naruto bangkit dari duduk santainya. Menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil, lalu dengan langkah besar keluar dari apartemen Sasuke lengkap dengan rahang bergemelutuk, gambaran dari amarah yang tertahan.

**-New Perspective-**

Naruto sengaja memarkir mobil di depan toko 24 jam yang berdekatan dengan apartemen Hinata, menghadap jalan supaya dia dengan mudah bisa melihat mobil Sasuke lewat saat dia menjemput Hinata.

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya, matanya tak lepas dari gerbang gedung apartemen Hinata. Maniknya masih berkilat, rahangnya masih mengeras, dan kepalan tangan itu masih sulit dikontrol. Ditambah detakan jantung yang bertalu-talu. _Shit!_ Naruto berulang kali mengumpat dan mengerang karena hal itu.

Ini menyiksa. Jelas saja! Emosinya carut marut sekarang. Tidak! Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi sudah dari beberapa minggu ini, dan semakin parah karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Tepatnya sejak kejadian di mobil, dia dan Sakura. Ciuman panas yang sumpah demi apapun membuatnya sulit tidur dan berkonsentrasi saat bekerja.

Gadis Haruno itu benar-benar menjungkirbalikkan dunianya.

Dan sialnya saat dia tengah berusaha menghindar dan menetralisir kegilaan ini, malah muncul perkara sialan lain. Sasuke memang brengsek, melemparkan bom saat Naruto merasa belum siap dengan proteksinya.

Akibatnya inilah yang terjadi. Amarah. Tidak terima. Terancam. Atau kalau dikalkulasikan dalam satu kata, maka bisalah disebut sebagai… cemburu?

"Sialan!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengumpat sembari mencengkeram rambutnya dengan gusar. Kenapa dia bisa begini hanya karena seorang gadis kecil macam Sakura?

Bahkan setelah ciuman itu Naruto sengaja menghubungi para wanita yang sering menjadi _friends with benefits_-nya. Dapat, tentu saja. Tapi menjadi gagal total saat bayangan gadis itu muncul di pikirannya.

Bibir merah mudanya… pipi lembutnya… helaian rambut halusnya… pinggang rampingnya… dan kulit paha yang sehalus sutra… serta aroma manis dari tubuh itu… _Fuck_! Naruto tak bisa menyentuh wanita lain karena semua hal sialan itu.

Dia seperti terkena impoten dadakan saat bersentuhan dengan wanita lain. Tapi _milik_nya malah menegang dengan cepat saat bayangan itu kembali muncul. Hanya dengan sedikit saja memorinya mengingat sentuhan Sakura, maka semuanya menjadi kacau.

Sakura benar-benar petaka bagi Naruto.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda lain? Brengsek! Jangan harap Naruto akan membiarkannya.

Dia mungkin harus memberi pelajaran pada Sakura karena berani meminta hal sialan itu.

**-New Perspective-**

"Kenapa kemba—"

Entah harus bagaimana Naruto berekspresi. Wajah cantik itu membuatnya geram dan rindu secara bersamaan. Tapi raut terkejut itu juga hiburan baginya, sungguh manis melihat mata terbelalak itu, meskipun hanya sebentar, karena emerald itu langsung berubah tajam saat menyadari Naruto lah yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Sebenarnya manik Naruto juga tak kalah tajamnya saat menelusuri fisik indah itu. Dia bahkan siap menerkam makhluk itu sekarang juga kalau diizinkan. Berani sekali gadis itu mengenakan pakaian seminim itu. Oke, ini memang apartemennya, tapi tanktop putih transparan dan hotpants yang pendeknya seperti celana dalam? Sialan! Bagaimana kalau yang datang itu tukang pizza yang mudah horny dan langsung menerkamnya karena hal itu!?

Argh! Naruto benar-benar siap mengigit gadis itu sekarang juga!

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Tidak heran, Naruto semakin menggebu saat melihat gadis itu mendengus. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sasuke tidak bilang sesuatu?"

"Apa? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa tadi." Nada curiga itu benar-benar manis. "Tsk! Jangan bilang dia meminta kau menemaniku karena Hinata tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Naruto menyeringai, "Bingo! Selalu cerdas seperti biasa."

"Omong kosong! Tidak mungkin itu benar. Aku tadi hanya asal tebak saja! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga. Hinata juga tidak—"

"Terserah," Emosi Naruto berubah lagi sekarang. Dia senang melihat wajah penolakan itu. "Tapi masa kau tega membiarkan tamu berdiri lama di depan pintumu seperti ini, nona?"

Dengusan itu lagi, lengkap dengan wajah tatapan tajam menusuk. Tapi tetap manis, karena dengan kooperatif gadis itu berbalik dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka untuk Naruto yang mengekor dengan ujung bibir terangkat.

Tapi petaka lagi baginya. Karena saat mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan di ruang tamu, Naruto malah disajikan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Dada itu membusung menantang, didukung sepasang lengan yang bersilang di bawahnya. Naruto kesusahan menelan ludah saat matanya terus mengerling ke objek itu—selain bibir merekahnya.

"Katakan!"

"Hm?" Naruto sulit memfokuskan diri.

"Kau bohong masalah menjagaku. Katakan saja, ada keperluan apa menemuiku?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening sekaligus geli, "Bisakah sekali saja bersikap lembut padaku? Tidak capek memangnya selalu ketus begitu?"

"Namikaze—"

"Panggil aku Naruto, maka aku akan mengatakannya langsung. Kau bahkan tidak mempersilahkan aku duduk, Sakura."

"Terserah."

Naruto menahan napas dan mengumpat lagi dalam hati saat sepasang kaki jenjang itu terlipat seksi di hadapannya. Sialan benar gadis ini!

_Sabar, Naruto. Tahan._

"Jauhi Sai."

Bukan. Bukan ini kalimat yang ingin disampaikan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan mendekati Sai Uchiha."

"Darimana kau—"

"Dia tidak cocok denganmu. Dia bahkan lebih brengsek dibanding kami saat seumurannya."

Wajah Sakura memerah dipenglihatan Naruto. Dada gadis itu turun naik seperti menahan sesuatu. Sorot mata itu bahkan lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya. Menghunus tepat ke manik safir Naruto.

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang cocok denganku!?" ucapan tajam penuh amarah milik Sakura membuat Naruto harus memasang siaga satunya. Gadis itu murka. "Lelaki pengecut sepertimu, huh!?"

"Apa—"

"Beraninya kau melarangku mendekatinya. Kau pikir siapa dirimu!? Kau cuma si tukang _heartbreaker_ sialan di mataku! Dibanding meladenimu, lebih baik aku bercinta habis-habisan dengan Sai! Dia jelas lebih tahu bagaimana menghargai gadis ingusan sepertiku!"

_Great!_ Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan siaga satunya, dia sama murkanya dengan Sakura sekarang. Dengan cepat dia mendekat dan menarik sosok semampai itu ke tubuhnya. Membenturkan tubuh Sakura di dadanya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" desisnya tepat di wajah terperanjat Sakura. "Benar! Aku mungkin memang si tukang _heartbreaker_, _baby_. Tapi aku bukan pengecut. Dan yang harus kau tahu sekarang adalah…" Naruto menipiskan jarak wajah mereka, "Kau milikku."

Emerald itu melebar dengan cantik.

"Jadi kita akhiri saja permainan ini. Karena kau juga jelas sangat menginginkanku."

Kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sebelum pria itu melumat bibir gadis di cengkeramannya dengan kasar dan menggebu.

Pukulan itu liar dan tak terarah, Sakura berontak sejadinya saat Naruto menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka tak terlepas. Dan itu hanya semakin menggelegakkan gairah Naruto, dia bersorak dalam hati.

Semua hal yang dimiliki gadis Haruno itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan kekasarannya sanggup membuat hasrat Naruto tak tertahankan.

Naruto akan menaklukkannya. Persetan dengan sumpah dan aturan mainnya dalam meniduri wanita. Gadis ini pengecualian. Pengecualian dalam segala hal, bahkan dalam perkara hati.

"Uhmm…" Sakura jelas sudah terpancing sepertinya. Jemari gadis itu sekarang tak lagi sibuk memukul-mukul dadanya, tapi sudah beralih mencengkeram surai kuning Naruto dengan gemas.

Tubuh Naruto sekarang sudah sukses mengukung tubuh Sakura di atas sofa. Bibir mereka tak berhenti melumat, decakan lidah bahkan terdengar mengiringi desahan dan geraman dari keduanya.

Dan saat alarm paru-paru berbunyi, dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan tautan itu untuk memberi jeda. Tentu saja mereka terengah, Naruto bahkan menggerakkan jempolnya untuk menyingkirkan air liur yang menetes di dagunya dan Sakura.

Kening mereka bertaut, dan Naruto membiarkan Sakura menutup matanya sembari menetralisir pernapasan.

"Kau milikku, Sakura. Milikku…"

Kali ini tidak ada desisan tajam, hanya bisikan lirih sarat emosi, dari Naruto.

Tapi saat emerald itu tertampak, kenapa harus ada butiran bening itu di pelupuknya? Apa yang salah? Apa Naruto tadi menyakitinya? Terlalu kasar?

"Apa ini lelucon?" Sakura balas berbisik. "Apa aku terlihat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan mainan?"

Mendengar itu hanya membuat Naruto menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. Dan menangkupkan kedua telapak besarnya di wajah memerah Sakura. "Maaf, tapi ini bukan lelucon. Aku akan ambil resikonya, bahkan kalau Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk menghabisiku karena ini."

Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menyedot hidung, efek karena menangis. "Tapi aku sudah membuang resiko itu. Kupikir kau—"

"Tidak! Ambil lagi resikonya, _baby_!" Naruto berbisik lirih sambil menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pelipis Sakura, jemarinya menghapus habis airmata yang tengah mengalir. "_Please… I want you…_"

"Lalu? Setelah kita mencobanya, nanti apalagi?"

"Tidak akan ada kata 'apalagi' setelah ini. Kau milikku, itu menjelaskan semuanya."

Emerald itu kembali menancapkan fokusnya pada milik Naruto. Dia mulai paham, gadis ini tak ada bedanya dengan Hinata—mereka sepemikiran, terlihat liar diluar tapi penganut konservatif didalamnya. Menatap penuh selidik mencari kejujuran, dan juga kepastian.

Dua hal yang sangat tabu bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze saat berhubungan dengan wanita, dia enggan membiarkan wanita yang pernah bersamanya untuk menikmati hal itu darinya. Tapi tidak kali ini, untuk Sakura, dia akan memberikannya tanpa syarat. Dan jangan tanya apa alasannya, karena dia juga tak yakin dengan itu—tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya.

Dia hanya menginginkan Sakura. Titik. Sekarang juga. Dan tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan resikonya.

"Kau ingin aku bertingkah konyol seperti Sasuke dulu baru percaya, huh? Dan menjadi pasangan idiot seperti mereka?"

Gadis itu masih tak merespon, hanya menatap.

Naruto menghela napas lagi. "Kalau kau ingin keterikatan, aku akan memberikannya." Mengecup singkat bibir Sakura, memandangnya sendu. "Hanya untukmu."

Manik Sakura terlihat tergenang likuid lagi, tapi kali ini penuh dengan binar.

"Kalau aku meminta kita pelan-pelan, bagaimana?"

_Pelan-pelan_…

Ah, Naruto juga sedikit paham dengan itu. Enggan sepakat, tapi tak punya pilihan. Sakura mulai melunak saja patut disyukuri saat ini.

"Tentu. Bersabar untuk akhir yang memuaskan, kenapa tidak?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, lengkap dengan seringai nakal.

"Konyol!" Sakura bahkan menambah rona merah di wajahnya, sungguh manis.

"Jadi… boleh kucium lagi?"

Sakura diam lagi, tapi jemarinya sudah sibuk memainkan kancing teratas kemeja Naruto. Menggoda.

"Aku janji akan pelan-pelan," bisik Naruto, membalas dengan nada seduktif.

"Tidak _pelan_ juga bukan masalah."

Naruto menaikkan alis dengan geli, "Tadi katanya mau _pelan-pelan_? Aku tidak—"

"_Shut up_!" Dan Naruto menyeringai lebar saat Sakura menarik kerah bajunya, menautkan kembali bibir mereka. Saling melumat dan larut…

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>COOMING SOON!<strong>

"_Sialan kau! Jadi ini alasannya kau selalu menolakku!? Kau—"_

"_Gaya apa biasanya yang kau suka?"_

"_Kita lihat, apa aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari mereka…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Presented by:<strong>

**-k u r o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE-HINATA<strong>

Sasuke adalah pria berpengalaman, bukan lagi pemuda tanggung yang hormonnya menggebu-gebu seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Dia tidak akan sembarangan memilih tempat untuk menyalurkan hasratnya, meskipun pilihan bercinta di dalam mobil masih menggiurkan dan menjadi favoritnya sampai saat ini.

Terlebih lagi sekarang perempuan yang sangat ingin dipeluknya saat ini bukanlah perempuan biasa. Dalam artian, Hinata adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berhasil membuat Sasuke memikirkan pernikahan sepanjang hidupnya.

Tentu dia jauh sangat spesial dibanding yang lainnya.

Maka saat mereka akan melakukannya, Sasuke akan serius memikirkan agar malam pertama mereka berkesan dan membuat Hinata percaya dengan kesungguhannya kepada wanita itu.

Dan inilah berjuangan Sasuke, bertahan sekuat tenaga menekan hasratnya selama makan malam sialan itu berlangsung. Berharap kesabarannya membuahkan hasil yang sepadan.

Bahkan saat Hinata sengaja mengulur waktu dengan meminta mereka bertahan untuk mendengarkan beberapa lantunan lagu dari _singer_ restoran, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan masih mempertahankan kesabarannya, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini.

Tidak masalah. Sasuke sudah tahu triknya sekarang, cukup bersabar sedikit lagi dan Hinata akan datang sendiri ke pelukannya, dengan sukarela.

Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke, dengan posisi lengan lelaki itu yang memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang, penuh rasa pendambaan.

"Mau lihat cincinnya sekarang, sayang?"

Hinata sudah menegang sejak memasuki pintu apartemen Sasuke, dan bertambah tegang lagi saat bisikan lelaki itu bergema di telinganya.

"Ci-cincin?"

"Masih berpikir aku bercanda masalah pernikahan?" Sasuke tahu Hinata tak sebodoh itu sampai tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

"Tapi—"

"Hinata." Sasuke membuang kesabarannya, dengan cepat dibaliknya tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya dan entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Hinata tanpa banyak kata.

Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap frontal dan tak pedulian Sasuke hanya terdiam saat merasakan benda dingin itu melingkari salah satu jarinya. Dalam keterpanaannya, Hinata masih sempat mengumpat dalam hati karena ketidakromatisan Sasuke untuk momen bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini.

Oke, ini lamaran kedua. Tapi bahkan Sasuke tidak mau bersusah payah berlutut dengan sebuah kotak kecil seperti adegan di film-film romantis favoritnya. Tapi malah memaksa memasangkan cincin bermata berlian kecil itu ke jari manisnya, tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Tapi Hinata bisa apa? Kekesalannya sekarang jelas jauh kalah dibandingkan rasa haru dan bahagia yang tengah membuncah tak tahu malu di dadanya. Dengan mengigit kedua bibirnya dalam diam, Hinata enggan menatap Sasuke. Dia menyibukkan diri menatap cincin itu, tapi juga tak menemukan cara menutupi wajah meronanya dari pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi setengah mati mencoba mengartikan ekspresi Hinata akhirnya menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas raut milik kekasihnya.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengulum senyum saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Harusnya kau tanya apa aku mau menerima ini atau tidak, bukan pertanyaan itu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Buang waktu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Percaya diri sekali!"

Sasuke menghela napas, menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Hinata, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya di kening wanita itu dengan lembut. "Kau yang terakhir, Hinata."

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke, dengan polosnya dia menempelkan tubuhnya ke dada pria itu. Membuat Sasuke menegang, tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak peduli, Sasuke sungguh membuatnya melayang malam ini, entah dengan sikap manisnya sejak acara _dinner_ mereka ataupun karena adanya cincin itu di jari manisnya sekarang.

"Dan kau yang pertama sekaligus terakhir untukku."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar itu, tapi tak sempat menyuarakan keheranannya saat bibirnya terbungkam oleh sebuah benda merekah. Wanita itu menciumnya dengan lembut, dan Sasuke terpana dengan kelembutan itu. Dengan bodohnya dia terdiam dan tak membalas kecupan Hinata.

Sesuatu yang baru baginya saat menghadapi keagresifan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, meskipun ini seperti ciuman anak remaja, tapi Sasuke menyukainya, sangat suka.

"Kiba adalah teman kecilku, Toneri seperti kakak bagiku, dan Gaara…" Hinata berbisik pelan sambil menelusurkan sebelah telapaknya di rahang tegas Sasuke, "Dia baik. Mereka semua sangat baik. Tapi…"

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap manik sehitam jelaga Sasuke, mengabaikan kilat cemburu di sana, dan tersenyum sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jantung ini menggila hanya saat bersamamu, untuk pertamakalinya…" sebelah tangannya menyentuh bagian dada kirinya, "Dan kalau semuanya lancar, mungkin kau akan menjadi satu-satunya penyebab hal ini."

Sasuke yang sesaat tadi siap meledak murka karena mendengar beberapa nama pria yang dengan mudah bisa ditebaknya sebagai mantan-mantan kekasih Hinata, seketika terhenyak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

Dia terpana saat menatap manik berbinar Hinata. Mencoba mencerna dan menyakini maksud dari pengakuan itu. Terhantam telak saat Hinata mengartikan bahwa dirinya ternyata juga adalah yang pertama bagi cinta wanita itu.

Maka dengan pelan, kembali ditempelkannya kening mereka dan berbisik, "Tentu saja akan begitu. Aku memang tidak akan bersumpah apapun, tapi kupastikan akan mengusahakannya, setengah mati."

Hinata yang merasa bulir airmata sudah siap keluar hanya tersenyum dan berusaha mengalihkannya dengan kembali mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Yang sayangnya ternyata tak lagi mempan untuk membuat Sasuke bergeming, karena kecupan lembut itu hanya bertahan sejenak. Berikutnya, Sasuke sudah melumat bibir Hinata dengan gemas dan ganas.

Hinata terperanjat, dia gelagapan tapi tidak cukup kuat melawan cengkeraman kuat Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke! Masih ada yang—aarghh!" Hinata menjerit saat gigi Sasuke menggigit pelan kulit lehernya.

"Apalagi, _baby_?" tanya Sasuke serak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Jangan bercanda, dia sudah menahan gairahnya sedari tadi, berjam-jam lalu. Dan Hinata masih ingin menundanya? Jangan harap!

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ja-jadi bisa lepaskan aku dulu?" sahut Hinata sambil terus mendorong dada Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau." Dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong tubuh Hinata lalu tergesa menerobos kamarnya. Bahkan sebelum Hinata menyadarinya, dia sudah berbaring di atas ranjang superbesar milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas kemejanya dengan kecepatan yang terlatih dan memperlihatkan asetnya yang tentu saja membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata bertambah.

Hinata menyadari situasi gawat ini, dengan cepat dia bangun dan langsung duduk ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat menjejakkan kakinya di atas lantai, Sasuke sudah menghampirinya lagi, lalu dengan satu sentakan yang menggunakan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikalkulasikan oleh Hinata, Sasuke melepas _dress_ dari tubuhnya.

Membuat Hinata tergagap dan tanpa sadar mempertontonkan payudaranya yang bagi penglihatan Sasuke terlihat membusung indah seolah meminta untuk segera disentuh.

Dengan seringai, Sasuke mulai bergerak merangkak ke arah Hinata dan langsung menyentuh sepasang gundukan indah itu dengan mulutnya. Hinata yang diserang tiba-tiba hanya bisa menarik rambut Sasuke dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya sekuat tenaga menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang.

"Sasuke!?" erangnya dalam keputusasaan. Protesnya kali ini jelas tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Hinata juga mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa mulut nakal Sasuke ternyata sangat berefek luar biasa di kulit dadanya, nikmat. Hinata terengah dan menjerit tertahan saat Sasuke menghisap putingnya keras berkali-kali seperti bayi kehausan.

Sasuke tahu harus menaklukkan Hinata dengan cepat, sebelum wanita itu menemukan cara untuk menghentikannya. Maka dengan cepat, Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga berbaring dan mulai menciumi perut wanita itu.

Terus… Dan terus ke bawah. Sampai akhirnya Hinata terpekik karena terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah dan panas menyentuhinya di bawah sana.

_Hell!_ Sejak kapan celana dalamnya raib? Kapan Sasuke melepaskan benda itu dari tubuhnya? Dan… "Ahhh!" Hinata tidak bisa mencegah lagi desahan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke yang sudah merasa di atas angin, perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dan mulai melepas sisa atribut di tubuhnya. Lalu dengan cepat kembali melumat bibir Hinata dan mulai menjelajah di rongga mulut wanita itu dengan lidahnya.

Menjilat. Menghisap. Menggigit. Menginvasi di sana dengan penuh gairah. Membuat Hinata tak berkutik dan tak kuasa menolak selain meladeni lumatan itu dengan sama bergairahnya.

Persetan dengan _slow down_ seperti saran Sakura. Ini sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Apalagi saat jari-jari Sasuke mulai bergerilya di pangkal pahanya, sedikit demi sedikit memberikan kenikmatan bagi Hinata. Dan dia semakin terengah saat tangan lain milik lelaki itu meremas dan memuja payudaranya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sejenak Hinata merasa Sasuke menjauhi dirinya lagi, dan melirik sekilas saat pria itu tengah menyiapkan pengamannya. Hinata jelas tidak biasa dengan pemandangan itu, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya bisa memperhatikan karena sibuk dengan gejolak hasratnya sendiri. Masih terengah dan menanti.

"Sayang, kau basah…" Sasuke membisikkan kalimat seduktif itu di telinga Hinata, sambil terus menjilat dan mengecupi telinga wanita itu. Awalnya Hinata tak peduli, tapi saat dilihatnya Sasuke menjilat jemarinya sendiri yang nampak berlendir, Hinata mengerutkan kening dan merona sejadinya.

"Sasuke, ja-jangan—Ohh!" Hinata kembali mengerang saat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tungkai kakinya ke atas bahu pria itu dan melingkarkan tungkai lainnya di pinggangnya. Sasuke membelai pangkal basah Hinata dengan miliknya, menggoda dengan kepala kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Hinata berjengit melihat benda itu, tapi tak sanggup menyuarakan keterpanaannya.

Sasuke menunduk cepat untuk mengecup singkat bibir Hinata sebelum perlahan menggerakkan miliknya di celah sempit milik Hinata.

"_Shit!_ Kenapa tidak ingatkan aku kalau milikmu sangat sempit, sayang," geramnya dengan suara parau. Kemudian kejantanan Sasuke hampir masuk sepenuhnya saat dilihatnya Hinata mengernyitkan dahi seperti menahan sesuatu. Hinata kesakitan.

"Sayang!?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Dengan wajah kaget dia menggeram marah bercampur terpana saat menyadari fakta di hadapannya.

"Sialan kau, Hinata! Jadi ini alasannya kau selalu menolakku!? Kau masih…" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Brengsek! Dia sudah sangat terangsang sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Dia mencintai Hinata dan jelas tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu kalau tahu faktanya seperti ini.

Bagus sekali! Hinata berhasil membuatnya menjadi sangat brengsek dibandingkan para sialan diluaran sana. Memaksa kekasihnya yang perawan? _Great!_

Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengkompromikan ini, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menarik lehernya dan mencium bibirnya, membuat Sasuke kembali terkesiap.

"La-lanjutkan, Sasuke. Kumohon…"

"Tapi, Hinata—"

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang. Di dalamku!" erang Hinata tak kalah frustasinya seperti Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Dia menginginkan Sasuke, sumpah demi apapun, dia menginginkan pria itu sekarang juga!

Sasuke yang kembali menyumpah dalam hati hanya menyeringai saat menyadari keberanian wanita di bawahnya itu yang tengah mengancamnya, bahkan menggunakan kata-kata sevulgar itu? Sasuke kembali menggeleng penuh pemujaan saat mulai menyadari sudah saatnya dia bergerak dan memuaskan gairah yang selama ini tertahan sekian lama.

"Hinata, aku akan bergerak dan…" sekali lagi Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya, "percaya padaku."

Hinata yang mendengar bisikan itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, mengigit bibirnya saat benda tumpul itu akhirnya menerobos miliknya, mencoba menahan sakit meskipun sekujur tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua pada awalnya.

Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk memberitahu Hinata kalau dia sudah pernah meniduri perawan sebelum ini. Tapi mereka meminta bayaran untuk itu, tidak seperti Hinata. Dan jelas Sasuke juga sangat lihai saat memperlakukan Hinata bak ratu sejagatnya pada awal penyatuan mereka. Membiarkan wanita itu membiasakan diri dengan miliknya, memperkenalnya miliknya dan meminta Hinata menyerapi bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi milik wanita itu setelah ini.

Hingga sampai pada titik dimana Hinata mulai mendesah nikmat dan memanggil-manggil namanya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat sembari tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjelajah tubuh molek Hinata, Sasuke terus menggerakkan seluruh inderanya untuk menguasai wanita itu.

Meremas. Menjilat. Menghisap. Mengecup. Mengerang. Bergerak maju mundur penuh gairah. Bahkan saat cengkeraman kewanitaan Hinata semakin kencang, dan jemari wanita itu melukai punggungnya, Sasuke tetap terus bergerak tanpa henti.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar. Dan seketika pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram nikmat dan menyusul Hinata melepaskan benihnya dengan erangan penuh kepuasan.

**-New Perspective-**

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan cara memaksa memori otaknya mengingat dan merunutkan kembali hal yang membuatnya terbaring di ranjang besar ini dengan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari tubuh telanjangnya.

"Tidur nyenyak, sayang?"

Hinata tersentak dan berbalik dengan cepat saat bisikan itu menyapa telinganya. Dan dia harus menyesali tindakan itu, karena seketika nyeri di bagian sensitive tubuhnya menyapa lebih dahulu dibandingkan kecepatan otaknya.

Hinata meringis tanpa sadar dan membuat Sasuke menjauh sedikit untuk memberi keleluasaan pada tubuh kekasihnya. "Hinata?"

Sasuke cukup tahu kalau Hinata jelas tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Mana ada perempuan yang baik-baik saja saat pertamakali kehilangan keperawanannya, paling tidak ada fisik mereka yang bermasalah karena hal itu.

Hinata yang sudah bisa mengingat dan memahami situasi mereka saat ini hanya menunduk dan menolak menatap Sasuke, wajahnya merona. Perlahan dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya hampir separuh dari itu tak tertutup apapun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," cicitnya pelan hampir berupa bisikan.

Sasuke yang menyadari kecanggungan Hinata hanya menyeringai. Betapa gemasnya dia saat Hinata bertingkah malu-malu begini. Membuat Sasuke ingin kembali melumat wanita itu tanpa ampun.

Dia mendekat lagi dan menyingkirkan anak rambut Hinata yang acak-acakan. "Lain kali tidak akan sesakit ini lagi." Sasuke sengaja ingin menggoda Hinata, biar rona itu bertambah dan Sasuke bisa menikmatinya.

"Konyol!" Hinata memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Masih tak ingin menatap mata pria itu. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan meraup tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, hal apa lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus membelaikan jemarinya di helaian indigo Hinata. Dia bisa merasakan gestur tak nyaman dari tubuh wanita di pelukannya itu saat mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Hm, masalah itu…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu dan yakin Sasuke tidak akan senang mendengar apapun yang akan diajukannya setelah ini. "Aku… tidak ingin menikah dulu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Maksudnya!?" desisnya pelan penuh ancaman.

"Ma-maksudnya, tentu aku mau menikah denganmu. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Kita bisa bertunangan dulu." Hinata gelabakan menyuarakan permintaannya. Sasuke akan marah, tapi dia tak punya pilihan.

Sasuke menggeram, bahkan setelah mereka menuntaskan masalah kepercayaan, masih saja Hinata berani memulai masalah baru. "Apa lagi sekarang?" tuntut Sasuke.

Benar-benar tak mengerti dia dengan jalan pikiran wanita Hyuuga ini, bukannya dia yang menyiratkan komitmen pada Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang malah menarik ulur begini?

"Tidak memungkinkan untukku menikah sekarang."

"Kenapa!?" Sasuke masih mempertahankan suara rendahnya tapi tak berniat mengurangi tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sekarang."

"Omong kosong. Dia bukan—" Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Hinata juga ikut duduk untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sakura belum terbiasa tinggal sendiri—maksudku—kami baru saja tinggal bersama dan aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya sampai dia mandiri, paling tidak menurut versiku. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayanginya, 'kan?" Hinata melunakkan nada bicaranya dan menggerakkan tangan mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Meminta lelaki itu mengerti posisinya.

Sasuke yang selalu lemah dengan segala sentuhan dari Hinata hanya terdiam dan akhirnya menghela napas, mulai menunjukkan kekalahannya. "Berapa lama?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Tidak akan lama, hanya beberapa waktu. Aku janji, paling tidak sampai aku bisa percaya dia bisa mengatasi beberapa kebiasaannya yang menggangguku." Hinata ingin Sasuke menyepakati ini, maka dengan pelan dia mendongak dan mengecup bibir pria itu, melakukan trik agar Sasuke tidak bisa menolak keinginannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari maksud Hinata hanya terkekeh dan menyambut ciuman itu dengan sukarela. Perlahan melumat bibir wanita itu dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata.

Hinata senang, dan Sasuke mengernyitkan kening saat mengingat kata terakhir Hinata. "Kebiasaan? Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

Hinata yang masih terengah karena ciuman itu hanya tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tahu kan dia sedikit—err, bagaimana ya, Sakura itu memang agak berbeda."

"Liar, maksudmu?"

Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan melotot pada Sasuke, "Dia tidak begitu! Sakura hanya sedikit modis dan luas pergaulan dibandingkan diriku."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menyentuhi helaian kekasihnya dengan raut tak peduli, "Sama saja, 'kan?"

"Jangan menyebutnya begitu!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Aku hanya ingin dia lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam bergaul. Jadi nanti aku bisa tenang saat meninggalkannya hidup sendiri."

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, wanita di hadapannya ini memang tak ada tandingannya. Baru beberapa saat lalu dia merayu Sasuke, sekarang malah sudah menepis tangannya dengan sorot mengancam. Dan Sasuke bisa apa? Dia cinta mati dan tergila-gila dengan makhluk sialan ini.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke sambil memasang wajah datarnya, "Kita akan menunda pernikahan dan kau bisa mengawasi gadis itu dulu untuk sementara. Tapi aku akan memberi batas waktu."

Hinata tak menolak dengan batas waktu, yang penting Sasuke sepakat. Dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh pria itu untuk memeluknya, pengungkapan terimakasih atas pengertian Sasuke.

"Akan kuturuti keinginanmu, dengan syarat tidak ada lagi argumen untuk hubungan kita. Kau milikku dan terus begitu sampai nanti," ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. "Dan jangan sampai lagi aku mendengar nama-nama pria brengsek yang kau sebutkan tadi malam."

Hinata yang enggan memperpanjang masalah hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lagi dan lagi. Sasuke menghela napas, tapi tak kuasa untuk menghentikan gerak hidungnya untuk membaui helaian rambut Hinata. Dia juga mengeratkan pelukan dan entah karena apa celetukan itu terlontar di bibirnya. "Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia, sayang."

"Hm?" Hinata jelas mendengar itu. Dia meminta penjelasan, melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Apanya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, dia keceplosan. Tapi mungkin memang perlu mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Hinata. Sasuke menelan ludah, sedikit berdeham untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya. "Masalah Sakura tadi."

"Kenapa?" Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Aku pikir kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi, sudah ada yang akan mengawasinya."

Hinata mengerutkan kening, mencoba menolak arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Jelas dia mulai menebak saat kata '_sudah ada'_ terlontar dari bibir pria itu. "Siapa?"

"Sayang, berhentilah pura-pura. Kau bisa lihat gelagat mereka, 'kan?"

Hinata menipiskan bibirnya, merasa tak bisa menghindari topik ini lagi. "Kalau ini tentang Naruto. Maka jawabannya, tidak!"

"Hinata—"

"Naruto hanya akan mempermainkan Sakura!"

"Dia tidak seburuk itu—maksudku—kami hampir serupa," Sasuke berdeham lagi saat melihat kembali tatapan tajam Hinata sewaktu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, "Tapi dia tidak akan seberani itu menyakiti adikmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Beri dia kesempatan—"

"Omong kosong! Terakhir kali bahkan aku masih melihatnya mencumbu seorang wanita minggu lalu."

"Itu karena dia mencoba mencari pengalihan. Kau tahu? Sepertinya Sakura mulai mengacaukan Naruto saat ini." Sasuke kembali mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin sama saat aku menghadapimu beberapa saat lalu."

Mendengar itu, seketika Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "Jadi kau juga mencari pengalihan dengan para wanita sialan itu saat hubungan kita tidak baik!?"

Sasuke mendecak, "Tentu saja tidak! Maksudku, aku dan Naruto sama kacaunya saat tahu betapa sulitnya menghadapi kalian, kau dan Sakura. Kalian benar-benar…" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan kupikir Naruto juga tidak main-main kali ini, jujur, baru ini aku melihatnya seserius itu menanggapi seorang perempuan."

"Mengingat biasanya kalian dengan santai mendepak mereka setelah selesai bermain?" desis Hinata tajam saat mengingat fakta bahwa brengseknya dulu kekasihnya ini.

"Ayolah, sayang. Itu kan masa lalu, kau tahu aku tidak akan sudi melakukan itu lagi sekarang, asal…" Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali mengambil helaian rambut Hinata, "Kau selalu bersedia menemaniku di sini," bisiknya dengan seduktif sambil meraih pinggang Hinata dengan cepat. Menyatukan bibir mereka, dan mulai melumat bibir Hinata dengan menggebu.

Hinata yang mulai terpancing hanya menguatkan pegangannya di bahu Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke menguasai bibirnya dan menikmati. Sampai akhirnya napas terasa terputus-putus dan Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan tautan mereka, Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencoba kembali memulai argumennya.

"Terkait Naruto, bisakah kau nanti—"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dia macam-macam dengan Sakura. Aku janji!" ucap Sasuke saat melihat raut ragu di wajah Hinata. "Biarkan saja mereka untuk sementara waktu ini. Toh kau yang paling mengerti adik pinky-mu itu, 'kan? Kau pasti juga tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini."

Hinata yang tak bisa lagi mematahkan argumen Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah, mulai mempertimbangkan saran pria itu. Toh dia juga tak bisa lagi menutup mata dan telinga saat Sakura membicarakan pria Namikaze itu di hadapannya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang lain di antara mereka, dan Hinata cukup peka saat mendengar segala keluh kesah adiknya terkait pria itu.

Maka dengan mengangguk sekilas untuk menyepakati saran Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum dan kembali membiarkan pikiran, tubuh, dan semua miliknya untuk kembali disentuhi oleh pria Uchiha itu. Dan mulai menikmati segala belaian dan kepuasan yang kembali ditawarkan Sasuke padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO-SAKURA<strong>

Naruto menelusurkan tangannya di pipi halus itu, menatap penuh binar dengan segala keterpanaannya yang masih membuatnya bingung. Jujur saja, dia sudah pernah menyentuh berbagai kulit milik perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya selama ini. Tapi anehnya, baru kali ini terasa janggal.

Yah, mereka kan sama saja. Sama-sama kulit. Tapi yang satu ini berhasil membuat jemarinya tak berhenti menyentuhi seperti baru pertama mengenali indera itu, seakan-akan Naruto menjadikan itu benda favoritnya, sangat suka.

Sudah bisa ditebak sebenarnya. Tak perlu meminta pendapat para ahli, Naruto bisa mengartikan sendiri keanehan ini, yang sayangnya masih terlalu sulit untuk diterima egonya.

Pemilik kulit ini spesial.

Spesial dalam arti yang sangat luas, dan _absurd_. Seorang gadis. Dan Naruto menjadi tak berkutik karenanya. Spesial karena berhasil menjungkirbalikkan hidupnya, spesial karena memporakpandakan kebiasaannya, dan spesial karena berhasil menguasai hati dan pikirannya, membuat mereka kacau dan tersita hanya untuk sosok itu.

Sakura Haruno.

Naruto bersumpah, seandainya bisa menghindar maka dia akan berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan gadis ini kalau saja detak jantungnya tak menggila saat membayangkan gadis itu akan bersama orang lain.

Dia menginginkan Sakura, Naruto sangat menginginkannya. Lebih dari sekedar penguasaan fisik saja. Tapi juga hati dan prioritas gadis itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, Naruto ingin memiliki gadis itu. Persetan dengan ejekan yang akan diterimanya saat Sasuke mengetahui ini. Bahkan kalau harus menerima keengganan Hinata sekalipun, dia tidak peduli.

Terlebih saat Sakura menunjukkan gelagat ketertarikan yang sama, yah, sudah jelas gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Tapi Naruto juga tak sebodoh itu sampai lupa untuk bermain aman. Naruto tahu Sakura berbeda dengan Hinata yang penuh kehati-hatian, tapi dia juga tidak lupa, bagaimana pun Sakura masihlah seorang gadis muda dengan pengalaman minim dan sejuta semangat masa mudanya.

Kali ini Naruto harus mengakui kalau Sasuke benar, sudah saatnya mereka harus serius terkait pasangan. Dan Naruto jelas takkan menjadikan Sakura bahan percobaannya.

Maka dari itu, dengan segala fakta dan dugaan terkait kebeliaan gadis itu, Naruto akan menahan dirinya kali ini. Memulai dengan perlahan dan menggiring Sakura sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap dengan keseriusan yang ditawarkannya.

Terdengar tak biasa bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze yang biasanya selalu gerak cepat. Tapi kali ini tentu berbeda, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia memiliki perasaan _absurd_ ini pada seorang perempuan. Naruto ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, segala hal milik gadis itu. Maka kata _pelan-pelan_ dari Sakura akan diartikannya secara luas dan menurut versinya sendiri.

Seperti malam ini, Naruto tengah berbaring sembari memeluk tubuh Sakura di ranjang gadis itu di kamar merah mudanya. Sakura tidur dengan pulas, sedangkan Naruto tak bisa memejamkan matanya karena hembusan teratur dari napas gadis itu.

Dan dia terkekeh pelan saat teringat kembali wajah cemberut gadis di pelukannya itu beberapa saat lalu, sekaligus takjub dengan dirinya sendiri karena sanggup menahan diri atas segala keindahan yang ditawarkan Sakura padanya malam ini.

Cinta. Kadang bekerja diluar nalar dan memukul telak logika serta hasrat secara bersamaan.

**-New Perspective-**

_Sakura mengerang, telapak kasar itu menelusuri punggungnya dengan pelan, terasa nikmat dan menggoda. Lumatannya semakin menjadi kala sebelah tangan itu sudah mencapai tengkuk dan naik ke belakang kepalanya, menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_Tubuhnya mulai gelisah di atas pangkuan itu, Sakura kembali meremas helaian kuning itu dengan gemas, mendesah dan memperdengarkan kepada pria itu bahwa sentuhan mereka saat ini sungguh memabukkan dan Sakura sanggup meladeni semua ini sampai tuntas._

_Dan Naruto paham sepenuhnya dengan jalan pikiran gadis di pangkuannya. Dia juga menggila karena ciuman ini. Decakan lidah meraka bahkan sudah pasti akan membuat panas siapa pun yang mendengarnya._

"_Gaya apa biasanya yang kau suka?"_

_Sungguh bisikan Sakura membuat Naruto menggeram kesekian kalinya malam ini, menggoda dan menggemaskan. Terdengar lucu dan sedikit murahan, memang. Dan Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan kekehannya, tapi sungguh bisikan itu menantang dan meningkatkan libidonya berkali lipat._

"_Apa saja asal itu kau," gumamnya sambil terus mengecupi kulit leher Sakura dengan berhasrat. Terlebih saat mendengar kikikan gadis itu di telinganya. Damn! Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan!?_

"_Kita lihat, apa aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih dari mereka."_

_Dan satu kalimat itu menghentikan semua gerakan Naruto seketika. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh indah gadis Haruno itu._

_Sakura yang merasakan perubahan gestur tubuh pria itu seketika ikut terdiam dan memilih menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto, mencari penyebab._

_Naruto menghela napas, mulai merapikan anak rambut Sakura yang tadi sempat dikacaukannya. "Kupikir ada yang harus diperjelas di sini."_

"_Terkait?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mulai tidak menyukai prolog ini. Bukankah tadi mereka sudah memulainya dengan sangat baik, apalagi sekarang?_

"_Dengar, cantik." Naruto menatap Sakura tepat di emerald gadis itu, intens. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menganggap ini hanya selingan dan main-main."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku serius."_

"_Apa—"_

"_Aku serius terkait ini. Hubungan kita. Kau dan aku." Naruto menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Kau boleh tertawa setelah ini, tapi yang kulakukan mulai malam ini terhadapmu bukanlah kesenangan semata, apalagi sementara."_

_Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Dan Naruto terus mendesak keterpanaannya dengan menempelkan kening mereka sembari kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sakura._

"_Aku menginginkamu. Menjadi milikku…" bisik Naruto, dan Sakura membatu. "Bukan hanya malam ini, tapi seterusnya."_

_Naruto kembali menatap ke mata Sakura yang tengah terpana di hadapannya. "Jadi jangan lagi berpikir kalau ini hanya masalah penaklukan semata. Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu untuk mencari cara memuaskanku dan menyaingi mereka. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, baby."_

_Shit! Sakura tak berani bersuara. Semua kalimat itu membuatnya tertampar telak. Pria ini…_

"_Cukup dengan kenyataan bahwa kita bersama mulai dari sekarang dan kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku. Tidak perlu mencari berbagai cara karena aku akan mudah terpuaskan dengan semua yang ada padamu, Sakura. Sungguh, kau membuatku…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengecupi pipi merona gadis di hadapannya._

"_Jadi, kita…" Oke, Sakura juga harus memperjelas ini. "Pacaran?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sudah pasti terdengar bodoh dan menggelikan._

_Benar saja, Naruto bahkan terkekeh saat mendengar itu. "Ya, ya, kau bisa sebut itu. Dan aku serius saat kau menyinggung masalah 'pelan-pelan', cantik."_

"_Maksudku—"_

"_Dan aku kesal saat kau bertingkah seakan-akan ingin memuaskanku dengan segala macam cara. Jangan melakukan itu lagi!"_

_Sakura kembali terdiam. Segala pengakuan tadi berhasil membuatnya gagap dan linglung secara bersamaan. Meskipun kalimat terakhir Naruto jelas membuatnya kesal dan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya._

_Lagi-lagi pria itu menggodanya, mentang-mentang dia lebih berpengalaman tapi bukan berarti terus mempermalukan Sakura dengan hal macam ini, 'kan?_

_Oke, Sakura berdebar gila sekarang. Naruto menginginkannya, seperti impiannya, pria itu menginginkannya. Ah, harus berapa kali Sakura menggemakan kalimat itu di pikirannya. Ino benar, pria ini memang luarbiasa memikat, bahkan Sakura pening tak terkira saat terus menolak fakta itu. So, dengan semua pengakuan itu, sudah pasti Sakura tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja._

"_Jadi, hasratmu lenyap karena ucapanku tadi, tuan Namikaze?" tanya Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto yang sudah menyengir jahil sekarang._

"_Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Tapi kita tidak perlu gegabah. Kau ingin kita pelan-pelan, 'kan?"_

"_Naruto!—"_

"_Paling tidak, aku harus melapor dulu pada Hinata terkait ini."_

_Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil! Tidak perlu meminta izinnya."_

"_Siapa yang meminta izinnya!? Aku hanya merasa perlu melapor dan suka tidak suka dia tetap harus menyetujui hubungan kita," sahut Naruto, masih dengan cengirannya yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal._

"_Konyol!"_

_Naruto tertawa ringan, mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan mengelus pelan lengan gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau memberiku makan malam? Aku sangat kelaparan, sayang."_

_Sakura masih cemberut, tapi tak menolak dan mulai mengulum senyum geli di bibirnya. Dia beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya di atas pangkuan Naruto._

"_Bantu aku menyiapkannya kalau begitu, dan kau akan diizinkan menginap malam ini," ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini sudah bisa dipastikan menyeringai mendengar itu._

_Ah, hati dan pikiran Sakura berbunga. Naruto memintanya serius dengan hubungan ini, 'kan? Tentu Sakura harus meladeninya._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>COOMING SOON!<strong>

"_Aku hamil…"_

"_Sungguh tidak masuk akal, padahal kita—"_

"_Boleh aku membunuh sahabatmu ini?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Presented by:<strong>

**-k u r o-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO-SAKURA<strong>

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Naruto mendengus. Satu bait lagu yang didengarnya langsung dari mulut Sakura kala gadis itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Lucu sekali. Karena pada kenyataannya satu bait itu cukup menggambarkan secara tersirat bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat ini.

Perasaannya untuk Sakura hampir saja membuat kepalanya pecah dengan beragam pikiran gila tentang gadis itu. Tapi secara beriringan, sebuah kesadaran malah terus muncul perlahan untuk memblokir realisasi dari segala pikiran liarnya.

Hingga sampai di satu titik, Naruto menyadari bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Dia serius. Dan keseriusannya itu terbentuk menjadi penjagaan tak terkira untuk gadis itu dalam aspek apapun, baik perkara hati, terlebih fisik.

Perasaan _absurd-_nya—Naruto lebih senang menggunakan istilah ini dibandingkan cinta dan sebagainya—pada Sakura membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok posesif dan protektif berlebihan, yang bahkan membuat Sakura kesal dan gadis itu sengaja menyindirnya dengan karakteristik seorang ayah yang terlalu mencintai putrinya.

Naruto tidak mengelak, bahkan hanya terbahak saat Sakura mulai cemberut dan merajuk karena segala pantauannya terhadap gadis itu.

Naruto tahu ini agak berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sedang menggebu, dan segala perasaan _absurd_ ini… ah, benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

Dan sungguh disayangkan, ternyata penjagaan berlebihan Naruto berlaku untuk dirinya sendiri. Dalam keadaan sadar dia juga membatasi diri saat menyentuh Sakura, dan ini jelas membuat gadis itu bertambah gusar—selain proteksi berlebihan yang selalu membuatnya menggigit bibir.

Tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa kesal lebih dari itu, karena pada nyatanya dia mulai menyukai sikap Naruto yang satu ini. Menggemaskan. Sakura beranggapan segala pengekangan Naruto bagaikan neraka sekaligus surga manis untuknya.

Naruto akan cemburu berat saat ada pemuda lain yang menatapnya—bahkan ini berlaku pada anak kecil. Pria itu juga akan merongrongnya dengan dering telpon saat Sakura terlambat membalas chat darinya. Juga menghadiahinya banyak hadiah setiap harinya, baik yang sederhana dan konyol seperti kantungan kunci kodok berwarna hijau sampai yang luarbiasa macam perhiasan indah dan gaun cantik mahal. Lalu kecupan manis dipenghujung pertemuan mereka—setiap kalinya, baik di kening, pelipis, bibir ataupun bagian kulitnya yang lain.

Ah, Sakura suka itu semua. Membuatnya penasaran dan tergelitik, sekaligus gemas dan juga kesal. Naruto memperlakukannya seakan-akan Sakura adalah gadis polos dan naif yang baru pertama kali berkencan, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk bermain menggunakan ini, dan Sakura mencoba menghargainya. Menghargai usaha Naruto untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang sesuai dengan target lelaki itu.

Sakura tahu kemana arah hubungan ini, hidup bersama Hinata dan sering berbagi pikiran dengan perempuan itu memberinya banyak gambaran tentang beberapa jenis hubungan. Termasuk hal yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya.

_Settle down. _Sakura tahu Naruto menginginkan itu dari hubungan mereka. Dan betapa tercengangnya dia bahwa sampai detik ini—hubungan mereka sudah berjalan beberapa minggu—Sakura masih tak menemukan keengganan di dirinya sendiri saat menyadari itu.

Sebaliknya, seakan-akan inilah yang diinginkannya. Oke, Sakura tidak pernah menargetkan apapun saat berhubungan dengan pria, selama ini acara kencannya tak pernah membuatnya berpikir untuk sesuatu yang besar dan serius di masa depan.

Tapi Naruto, yah—mungkin karena faktor usia pria itu dan caranya meladeni semua tingkah polah Sakura, membuat Sakura memiliki mindset yang berbeda saat mulai menerima Naruto sebagai seseorang yang spesial baginya.

Sakura tidak menolak. Hubungan serius itu—Sakura juga menginginkannya.

Dan malam ini, dia mungkin harus mulai menegaskan kembali masalah ini dengan Naruto bahwa mereka bisa memulai memikirkan untuk merancang hal itu dari sekarang. Dan Sakura tahu harus memulainya dari mana, dengan melakukan apa.

**-New Perspective-**

Sakura menikmati sapuan lembut itu di bibirnya. Perlahan, lembab, dan basah…

Dengan pelan dia mengedipkan mata saat menyadari bahwa untuk kesekiankalinya sentuhan itu bagaikan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakura juga menatap sepasang mata cemerlang yang kini balik menatapnya dengan lembut, meskipun tak bertahan lama karena dengan cepat sepasang safir itu berubah menjadi pancaran geli.

"_What?"_ Naruto berbisik dengan nada menyebalkan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sakura.

Sialan! Lagi? Meremehkannya? Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha menetralkan wajah memerahnya dan mulai membalas ciuman Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan sok polos seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria yang tengah menciumnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus geli dan sepenuhnya membiarkan Sakura mengubah ciuman mereka yang tadinya penuh kelembutan dan romantisme menjadi lumatan yang perlahan makin menggebu dan sedikit kasar.

Naruto membalas lumatan itu, dan saat berhasil menggigit pelan bibir bengkak Sakura, gadis itu kontan mengerang, dan seketika membuat Naruto tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

Sakura geram, tentu saja. Dan memilih membalasnya dengan menggerakkan lidahnya yang basah diciuman mereka. Dengan tempo perlahan dan makin lama semakin cepat, lumatan masih berlanjut dan Sakura juga mulai merasakan Naruto menekan tengkuknya agar lebih menempel padanya. Sedang satu tangan lain milik pria itu mulai menelusuri punggung Sakura dan dengan sukses membuatnya merinding karena sentuhan itu.

Sakura mulai menggelinjang. Dia basah… Hanya karena sebuah ciuman…

Dan semakin tak bisa menahan erangannya kala bibir Naruto beralih target ke lehernya, mengecupi dengan penuh gairah. Sakura merasa mulai gila dengan hembusan dan tarikan napas milik Naruto yang terus menggoda hasratnya tanpa ampun.

Sakura frustasi, ditariknya helaian rambut cerah itu dengan gemas. Meminta lebih, sampai…

Naruto tersentak karena seperti biasa… kewarasan mulai berdiri pongah menentang gairahnya, dan dia menang—hampir. Entah Naruto harus mengerang murka atau apa karena hal ini.

Naruto menarik kepala dan menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Sakura. Mencoba tersenyum tipis dengan napas terengah kepada pemilik wajah cantik yang tengah memerah di hadapannya.

"_Sorry, baby_," bisiknya pelan sambil merapikan anak rambut Sakura ke telinga gadis itu. "Terbawa suasana, kau terlalu mempesona malam ini sampai aku hampir saja melanggar janjiku—"

Sakura meletakkan jemarinya di mulut Naruto untuk menghentikan bicaranya, menatap pria itu dengan wajah nelangsa dan frustasi yang semakin tertampak. Demi Tuhan, bukan ini yang dimaksud Sakura dengan kata _pelan-pelan_nya. Itu hanya istilah, dan dia tahu Naruto juga paham dengan maksudnya.

_Fine_, dia mengerti Naruto sangat ingin menghargainya. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak ingin pria itu menahan dirinya hanya demi menjaga Sakura dan membiarkan mereka perlahan menuju kematian karena frustasi akut menahan hasrat yang sama gilanya berteriak minta disalurkan dengan benar dan segera.

_Dan, ya ampun! Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Hanya bercinta, 'kan?_ Betapa inginnya dia menggigit bibir pria di hadapannya ini sampai berdarah biar dia sadar dan paham apa yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kita sepakat dan aku..." Dia menghela napas sejenak, "Tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca. Dengan cepat ditariknya kembali tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat, dengan emosi, dan hati.

"_I'm fine, Naru_… Kita bersama sekarang, dan aku menginginkanmu," ucapnya lirih dengan bisikan yang terdengar seperti gadis menyedihkan. "_Because I love you… so much…_"

Sakura kembali berusaha mensejajarkan wajah mereka, menatap safir indah kesukaannya. "Tidak bisakah kau percaya bahwa ini nyata? Perasaanku, Naruto. Ini nyata... Dan kumohon jangan mengujiku seakan-akan aku seperti seseorang yang harus selalu kau tuntun padahal aku juga tahu ini akan berakhir di mana."

Naruto terkesiap, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat raut terluka itu di mata kekasihnya. Sakura-nya yang cantik dan ceria…

Karenanya kah wajah sedih itu tertampak? Karena dirinya kah butiran bening itu meluruh?

Naruto mulai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri tapi Sakura tak berniat memberi ampun dan terus menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaanmu, dan kalaupun kita melakukannya, apa kau pikir ini hanya terfokus pada nafsu semata? Tidak bisakah kau merasakan bahwa hatiku mendominasi saat kau menyentuhiku? Dan tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa segala gelojak hasrat ini berasal dari satu tempat yang serupa?"

Sakura mengambil sebelah telapak Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas dada kirinya, beriringan dengan sebelah telapak tangannya yang kini juga tertempel nyaman di dada kiri pria itu. "Di sini… Semuanya berasal dari sini…"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mencoba menyimpan sekuat tenaga di bagian paling spesial di pusat memori ingatannya saat melihat raut sendu dan mempesona Sakura ketika semua pengakuan itu diucapkan bibir merekah gadis itu.

Harus bagaimana lagi dia mencoba menolak keberadaan gadis ini di inti kehidupannya? Lihatlah! Sakura bahkan bertindak lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya untuk memperjelas ikatan mereka. Gadis itu mendewasakan dirinya demi menendang telak ketakutan Naruto yang sungguh tak beralasan.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto melihat kewarasannya mulai menundukkan kepala untuk tersenyum dan menyambut hal lainnya yang harusnya memang berdiri sejajar dengannya. Membuat Naruto menghela napas dan kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di pipi merona Sakura.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah pasti bukan pria terbaik yang ingin bersamamu. Tapi aku sungguh menyayangimu…" Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi, "_And I love you, too…_" bisiknya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum untuk membalas pengakuan Sakura yang sebelumnya berhasil membuatnya ketar-ketir seperti remaja labil. "_But, I'm really sorry for this, my_—"

Dengan cepat Sakura menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Naruto, mencegah Naruto mengatakan rasa pesenyesalan karena sikap brengsek pria itu di masalalu. Ya, masalalu, Sakura akan menganggap itu masa lalu dan tidak berniat lagi peduli dengannya. Karena akan dipastikannya Naruto tidak akan bisa melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi setelah ini. Bermain wanita… _Shit!_ Coba saja kalau berani, dan Sakura akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

**-New Perspective-**

Naruto ingin meremukkannya. Jemari kecil sialan yang kini sedang menggenggam _miliknya_ yang tengah menegang sempurna. Dia menahan geramannya sejak jari-jari itu dengan berani menurunkan resleting celananya dan akhirnya menyentuhkan kulit mereka yang membuat Naruto memejamkan mata saat tertampar belaian nikmat itu.

Naruto mulai terengah saat posisinya sekarang sungguh tak berkutik sekaligus menggairahkan. Posisinya tepat di bawah Sakura yang sekarang sudah asyik menciumi bibirnya, menjilat lehernya dan kemudian menghisap dada Naruto bagian atas yang sudah tak terlindung kemejanya. Dan kedua tangan gadis itu tetap di bawah sana, membelai dan menggoda kejantanannya.

"_Damn!_ Darimana kau belajar ini, Sakura?" tanya Naruto serak. Dia harus mencengkeram sesuatu. Sungguh, ini benar-benar nikmat. Dan semakin gila lagi saat mulut manis Sakura menghilang dari hadapannya dan mulai menciumi kejantanannya yang semakin menegang.

"_Fuck!"_ Ternyata Naruto masih menyisakan kewarasan dan gengsinya. "Tidak, sayang! Aku tidak mau yang ini sekarang!" Dia menarik Sakura dan kembali menghadapkan wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya. "Aku ingin langsung memuaskan diriku… di dalammu."

Dengan cepat dan tidak memberi waktu bagi Sakura untuk menikmati seringai di wajahnya, Naruto membalik tubuh Sakura, menarik paksa gaun gadis itu melalui lehernya, menyingkirkan branya, lalu langsung meremas payudaranya dan membawa punggung Sakura untuk menempel di tubuh Naruto, di pangkuannya.

Kalau tadi Naruto mengumpat, sekarang Sakura malah tak bisa menahan erangannya akibat sentuhan brutal Naruto, jari jemari Naruto yang panjang memainkan putingnya hingga sukses mengeras dengan cepat.

"Akkhh… Naru, tung—Ahh!" Sakura bahkan sudah mencampur erangannya dengan desahan-desahan yang semakin membuat Naruto menggila saat mendengarnya.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan lidahnya di belakang telinga Sakura, pengetahuan dan pengalaman membuatnya hafal luar kepala untuk mencari di mana saja titik sensitive Sakura berada, paling tidak gadis itu hampir sama dengan makhluk indah segendernya. Kepala Sakura mendongak dan bersandar di bahu Naruto. Tangannya sudah menggapai kepala lelaki itu, menarik dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto sama saja dengan Sasuke, dia tidak senang memberikan dominasinya pada gadis manapun saat sedang bercinta. Terlebih sekarang adalah malam pertamanya bersama Sakura. Ini harus berkesan, dengan bahasa lainnya adalah Naruto yang akan menaklukkan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, dan tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi pada Sakura untuk sempat memikirkan belaian pria lain saat sudah mencoba bersamanya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto membelai perut Sakura dan perlahan terus turun untuk masuk ke dalam celana dalam gadis itu. Jemarinya sekarang sudah berganti peran untuk bermain di sana, memancing gairah Sakura yang lebih besar lagi.

"Basah, sayang…" bisiknya di telinga Sakura, bibir Naruto bergerak mencari bibir Sakura yang terbuka dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Naruto… ahh… hmm—Naru, _please_!"

"_Not yet, baby_." Kontradiktif, karena kalimat pendek itu beriringan dengan gerakan jemari Naruto yang malah semakin cepat di dalam tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membusungkan payudaranya, memperlihatkan pada Naruto betapa indahnya tubuh itu di matanya, dan dengan sukses membuat ereksinya semakin mengeras.

Sakura mengerang gusar saat Naruto menarik jemarinya ketika dia sudah bisa merasakan pelepasannya hampir tercapai. Sialan! Dia ingin berbalik dan menarik helaian kuning itu dengan murka, tapi gerakan Naruto lebih cepat meraih bibirnya, melumatnya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin di dalammu… sekarang!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan nyalang. Kalimat pria itu semakin membuat hasratnya menggila, dengan cepat dijangkaunya kejantanan Naruto yang akhirnya membuat lelaki itu mengerang nikmat.

Naruto menghentikan usapan jemari itu dan segera kembali membawa tubuh Sakura telungkup di atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan celana dalam berwarna hitam milik Sakura dan tergesa juga melepaskan tumpukan celana di pergelangan kakinya yang sebelumnya belum selesai dibereskan Sakura saat melucuti pakaiannya.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, mulai menciumi leher belakang Sakura dan turun ke punggung basahnya, tangannya kembali menggerayangi perut datar Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, tangannya mulai mencari pegangan pada seprai di bawahnya. Napasnya terengah hebat, dan jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat saat Naruto menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuka kakinya dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya di depan pintu organ intim Sakura.

Sakura yang tadi hampir _sampai_ jelas menyisakan cairan di sana yang membuat Naruto dengan mudah memasukinya. Pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, menerobos liang yang sudah didambanya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu.

"Sakura… kau—_Shit_! Ini nikmat… arrghh!" Naruto menggeram merasakan sensasi bagian bawah Sakura yang begitu kuat menghisap _miliknya_.

Sakura yang sejenak tadi hanya tercekat saat merasakan betapa penuhnya _miliknya_ saat kejantanan Naruto memasukinya, akhirnya terpancing dengan geraman itu dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya demi bisa mendengar geraman seksi itu lagi dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, kuat, dan mendominasi. Dan Sakura juga terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha mengiringi irama dari gerakan Naruto, mencoba memuaskan mereka berdua.

Sakura bisa merasakan suara napas Naruto yang juga terengah-engah disela geramannya. Bahkan kedua tangan pria itu berada di atas bokong Sakura, mencengkeram daging lembut itu, membuat Sakura semakin mendesah dan mengerang nikmat karena segala penyatuan kulit mereka.

Entah sampai berapa lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto mendengar pekikan Sakura saat kejantanannya menyentuh mulut rahim gadis itu, jelas Sakura sudah hampir di tepi orgasmenya.

"Narutooo…!" Sakura memekik lagi saat akhirnya klimaks itu datang menerjangnya. Dinding liangnya mengetat dan membuat Naruto mendesis saat cairan panas Sakura memenuhi liangnya dan memaksanya menyusul gadis itu untuk tamparan klimaks yang sangat dinantinya.

Desisannya bersahutan dengan geraman saat pencapaian itu datang, kemudian tubuhnya jatuh menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlelap di bawahnya.

Naruto jelas masih terengah, tapi dia menyempatkan membuka mata untuk menatap wajah memerah milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dia tersenyum, entah bagaimana lagi ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Yang jelas di sana sudah bercampur antara bahagia, lega, dan kepuasan.

Senyuman itu berganti menjadi seringai. Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, lama. Dia membalik tubuh Sakura, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, merasa memiliki gadis itu baik seluruh hati dan raga. Lalu mengklaimnya dalam bisikan, "Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>-NEW PERSPECTIVE-<strong>

Hinata menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya, mengabaikan bunyi saat benda itu beradu dengan piring di hadapannya. Dia menatap dua sosok di depannya dengan tampilan yang sudah dipastikan jauh dari anggun dan elegan, membelalak dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Ini di rumah, tentu bukan masalah besar bagaimana pun tampilannya saat ini. Tapi keterpanaan itu hanya sejenak, kedewasaan mengajarkannya untuk cepat dan gesit mengontrol emosi dalam kondisi apapun. Bahkan saat ini—Tidak! Pengecualian untuk saat ini.

Dia bilang apa tadi!? Oke, Hinata mendengar itu dengan baik, hanya saja… _What the!?_

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya, mengganti tatapannya menjadi sorot tajam, menusuk pada dua titik tepat di depannya, salah satunya ke arah gadis yang duduk dengan wajah sok polos penuh dosanya. Dan delikan tajam lainnya mengarah pada sosok pria yang membalas tatapannya dengan cengiran sok bersalahnya, tapi jelas tidak ada raut menyesal di sana.

_Fine!_ Dimana letak ketidakadilan Hinata sebagai seorang kakak dan sahabat dalam memberi kepercayaan dan kebebasan untuk adiknya?—meskipun hanya adik angkat, tapi Hinata sepenuh hati saat memerankan diri sebagai kakak Sakura.

Dia mengikuti saran Sasuke, tidak banyak komentar saat dua makhluk di depannya itu mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Mencoba memahami dan menganggap hubungan itu layak seperti yang mereka koar-koarkan, mulai berpikir itu sangat pantas diberikan kepercayaan dan kesempatan demi terciptanya hubungan yang sehat.

Bahkan Hinata tetap tak berkomentar banyak saat mendapati Sakura yang semakin jarang tidur di apartemen mereka, dengan dalih mobilnya yang terhalang mobil Naruto yang sengaja memarkir di belakang mobil Sakura saat dia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, demi mencegahnya meninggalkan rumah milik pria Namikaze itu. Dan itu sering terjadi, hampir tiap harinya. Bahkan Hinata hanya memutar matanya dalam diam saat Sakura menceritakan hal itu dalam kikikan senang.

Dia senang saat mendapati senyum bahagia itu terus ada di wajah Sakura, dia turut berbahagia, dan ini jujur dan tulus, tidak mengada-ada. Tapi… oke, Hinata pikir ini terlalu cepat, maksudnya—dia saja harus berkonflik dulu saat memutuhkan serius dengan Sasuke. Lalu gadis semuda Sakura yang harusnya masih bersenang-senang dengan segala kebebasannya, malah memikirkan hal jauh seperti bertunangan dan tinggal bersama Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terserang vertigo mendadak.

Belum selesai dia mencerna dan mencari jalan untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya dan malam ini dua kalimat sialan itu diucapkan Sakura demi membuat sakit di kepala Hinata bertambah parah? _Great!_

"Ulangi." Hinata berucap dengan nada tertahan.

"Sayang." Sasuke yang duduk tepat di samping Hinata bergerak cepat untuk meraih tangan Hinata, mencoba menenangkan dengan genggaman kuat.

"Ulangi lagi!" Tapi Hinata masih meneruskan desisannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi gemas menunggu respon sahabatnya hanya menghela napas, lalu melakukan langkah yang sama seperti Sasuke. Dia meraih sebelah telapak tangan besar Naruto, menggenggamnya dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Aku hamil. Bibi Tsunade bilang sudah jalan 5 minggu."

Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke—ralat—mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Dia menutup mata sejenak dan mengatur deru napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah," ucapnya dengan perlahan. "Kupikir aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk murka terkait hal ini, 'kan?" tambahnya lagi dengan nada sarkastik.

"_Sure_," jawab Sakura dengan riang. "_Come on, sis_. Ini sesuatu yang membahagiakan bagi kita semua, 'kan? Kau akan segera punya keponakan."

Hinata menghela napas. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap _sorot_ itu di mata sahabatnya. Cengirannya hilang, berganti dengan senyuman sendu, dia bahkan melepas pegangannya di tangan Naruto dan berganti menjangkau telapak tangan Hinata di depannya.

"Aku tahu," Sakura menatap luruk ke manik Hinata. "Bahkan kalau aku membakar apartemen kita pun kau akan tetap menyayangiku, Hinata. Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku mencintainya, sungguh…"

Ucapan lirih itu seketika membuat Naruto tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. _Awkward_. Secara refleks dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Dan jelas mereka tidak perlu menyuarakan kecanggungan itu. Mereka merasa seperti salah tempat saat menyaksikan dua perempuan itu tengah asik dengan acara kasih-mengasihi dalam persahabatan mereka.

Sasuke bahkan sudah sedari tadi merutuk dalam hati untuk segala sikap para perempuan itu yang menurutnya saat bertele-tele dan merepotkan.

"Yah, kalau menurutmu itu bisa membuatmu bahagia—"

"Aku akan membahagiakannya, Hinata. Menjaganya dengan segala hal yang kupunya—kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Hinata beralih menatap Naruto, diam sejenak sebelum bertanya tanpa memandang pada Sasuke. "Boleh aku membunuh sahabatmu ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai saat ditanya dengan pertanyaan itu. "Silakan, sayang. Kau mendapatkan restuku untuk hal ini."

"_Teme!_" seru Naruto tak terima. Bahkan dia mendelik gemas saat melihat Sakura terkikik di sampingnya ketika mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dan jawaban dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

Tentu saja mereka semua tahu itu hanya candaan, bahkan Sakura ikut berdiri saat Hinata sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu memeluk erat Sakura dan membisikkan ucapan selamat untuk kehamilannya.

Hinata menyayanginya, dan juga sebaliknya. Itu fakta yang tidak bisa disangkal. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang ini, mereka akan tetap bersama dan saling menguatkan. Sakura yakin itu.

"Sungguh tidak masuk akal, padahal kita sengaja menunda banyak hal hanya demi pasangan idiot ini." Sasuke menyuarakan kekesalannya dengan gamblang. "Dan sekarang jelas siapa yang akan menyebar undangan pernikahan lebih dulu. Sialan!"

Hinata meringis, juga dengan Naruto, minus Sakura yang sekarang sudah terbahak di kursinya.

"Sori, _teme_. Ini diluar rencana," sahut Naruto dengan wajah sok bersalahnya.

"_Bullshit!_ Aku tau isi kelapamu itu, _dobe_." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto dan menghela napas pelan saat dirasakannya jemari Hinata merayap di dadanya untuk balik menenangkan.

"Atau kalian bisa melakukan trik yang sama?"

Dengan cepat Hinata menyipitkan matanya menatap Sakura. Bagus sekali gadis itu mencetuskan ide gila itu di depan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu memberiku saran, bocah. Itu sudah jadi rencana utamaku."

Sakura langsung cemberut saat mendengar panggilan _bocah_ dari Sasuke. "Itu hanya basa-basi, tuan Uchiha. Sudah pasti rencanamu itu akan gagal."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya mendengar itu. Dia tahu harus menatap siapa untuk mendapat penjelasan lanjutan.

"Kontrak kerjaku tidak memperbolehkan hal macam itu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan selama masa awal kerjaku. Jadi—" Hinata mengucapkan itu dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Meskipun itu jelas sia-sia karena sekarang kedutan murka mulai tertampak di wajah Sasuke, bahkan dengan cepat pria itu mematahkan penjelasan Hinata.

"_Resign_ dari kantormu. Datang ke tempatku. Hn—tidak! Cukup tinggal di rumah saja dan aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, tidak perlu bekerja."

Baru saja Hinata menyusun kalimat bujukan untuk hal ini dalam otaknya, tapi langsung buyar seketika saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Sekarang gantian, kedutan murka itu menjangkit di wajah Hinata.

"Aku memutuskan bersamamu bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku, tuan Uchiha." Hinata merubah duduknya menghadap Sasuke sekarang. "Dan kau pikir aku semurahan itu mengharapkan semua uangmu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku?"

"_Here we go…_" Sakura berbisik pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Naruto yang kini sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tawa saat melihat aura gelap dan panas dari pasangan di depannya. _Dasar bodoh!_ Sahutnya dalam hati saat melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang masih saja tidak bisa membaca tipikal dan kondisi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita pergi saja dari sini." Naruto menarik lembut lengan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu beranjak dari meja makan.

Sakura yang juga menahan tawa saat melihat perang di depannya hanya mengangguk sepakat dan bergegas mengiringi Naruto untuk meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang melemparkan argumen sarkastik satu sama lain.

"Ke kamar?" bisik Naruto dengan nada nakal tepat di telinga gadis yang tengah dipeluknya sambil berjalan menjauhi ruang makan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Trisemester, Naruto…"

Seketika Naruto menipiskan bibirnya. "Yeah, aku ingat itu, sayang," sahutnya dengan nada kecewa yang tidak ditutupi sedikitpun dan sukses kembali membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar harus bersabar dan pelan-pelan, tuan Namikaze."

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**__ Terimakasih banyak untuk semua penikmat FFn fandom Naruto yang bersedia menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict ini, bahkan memberikan feedback positif. New Perspective adalah fanfict pertama saya di akun ini, semoga nanti bisa segera lanjut membuat fanfict yang lain lagi. Selama menulis dan mengkhayalkan isi cerita ini saya mendengarkan lagu milik Panic at The Disco – New Perspective, diselingi Clarity milik ZEDD._

* * *

><p><strong>COOMING SOON!<strong>

_**Epilog**_

* * *

><p><strong>Presented by:<strong>

**-k u r o-**


End file.
